Klub Relawan
by Kazu-Sensei
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, kehidupannya dari kecil sampai besar tidak pernah berubah. dia selalu sendirian. Tetapi.. tiba-tiba saja seorang Gadis aneh menghalangnya. memaksanya untuk masuk ke Klubnya, ikut campur segala urusan, seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Lalu ? apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ? Bad summary. Genre : Romance, Frienship, Mystery, Humor. NaruHina.. K
1. chapter 1

**Klub Relawan**

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Mysteri, Drama, Comedy  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Pair** : NaruHina

 **© Naruto Dan Kawan"nya punya Kishimoto-Jiji**

 **Waring** : Ooc, Gaje, Tulisan berantahkan, Dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Konoha High School, adalah salah satu Sekolah terfavorit di Kota Konoha. Sekolah ini di dominasi oleh Orang-orang kaya. Untuk masuk ke Sekolah ini sangatlah sulit. Karna itu lebih banyak Orang-orang kaya yang masuk ke Sekolah ini dari pada Murid-murid berprestasi.

Namikaze Naruto, Laki-laki remaja 16 Thn yang memilik ciri-ciri Tinggi 175 cm, Rambut kuning jabrik yang di biarkan panjang, Kulit tan, Dan mata berwarna Biru Sapphire seindah langit yang membuat siapapun yang manatap matanya pasti akan merasakan ketenangan. Naruto memiliki wajah yang Tampan, Dia juga cerdas, Memiliki tubuh yang Atletis.

Dengan ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan postur tubuhnya yang atletis. Seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah membuat wanita tergila gila padanya. Dan seharusnya dia juga bisa memiliki banyak teman. Walaupun begitu, kenyataannya sampai saat ini Kelas 2 SMA, dia belum memiliki teman 1 pun.

Sebenarnya dulu dia pernah mencoba untuk berteman dengan murid-murid 1 kelasnya. Tetapi semuanya berubah saat mereka tau kalau dia adalah orang Miskin. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang selama ini dia anggap teman, ternyata memiliki Hati yang sangat busuk.

Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kebaikannya dan kepintarannya untuk mengerjakan PR mereka atau mencontek. Di depan Naruto mereka terlihat sangat baik, Naruto pun merasa sangat senang di buatnya. Tetapi, di belakang Naruto, Mereka semua menghina dia, Menghina kedua Orang Tuanya, Merendahkan Dia seperti binatang. Dan di saat itulah semuanya berubah.

Naruto masuk ke Sekolah ini dengan bantuan Beasiswa. Dia adalah orang miskin. Tanpa beasiswa, mana mungkin Naruto bisa masuk ke Sekolah Elite ini. Murid-murid KHS memandangnya rendah karna orang miskin seperti Naruto yang masuk dengan beasiswa tidak sederajat dengan Mereka yang Kaya.

Ya, pada dasarnya Orang-orang Kaya memang memilik Gengsi yan sangat tinggi. Walaupun Naruto tau kalau tidak semua Orang Kaya seperti itu. Dasar orang-orang bodoh, memuakkan, menjijikan. Mereka Kaya itu karna usaha kedua Orang Tua Mereka, bukan karna usaha mereka sendiri dan juga atas izin Kami-Sama. Seharusnya mereka bersyukur dan tidak sombong, juga tidak memandang rendah Orang-orang miskin.

Naruto muak melihat murid-murid di sekolah ini Padahal mereka masih meminta-minta kepada kedua Orang Tua mereka Tetapi mereka malah pada belagu.

Mereka smua menggunakan topeng Tersenyum manis untuk menutupi sifat busuk mereka. Dan kata-kata mereka pun terdengar sangat manis di telinga kita. Tapi percayalah, kalau itu adalah kata-kata yang akan sangat menyakitkan saat tiba waktunya nanti. Mereka itu..

 _Sangatlah Licik._

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor Sekolah sambil menyandang tas sekolahnya dengan satu tangan di tangan kanan.

"Lihat-lihat Si Miskin datang"

"Ughh.. Bau apa ini.. Siapa sih yang Poop ?"

"Hahahaha.."

"Sudah.. Kau buang saja sepatu bututmu itu. Hahaha.."

"Itu baju atau kain lap ? Dasar Gembel"

"Hahahaha.."

Yap.. Tepat sekali. Seperti inilah keseharian Naruto di Sekolah saat di pagi hari. Murid-murid KHS selalu mengejeknya dan menjauhinya di saat dia lewat. Tetapi, mereka tidak ada yang berani membully Naruto secara Fisik. Itu di karenakan Naruto sangat ahli dalam bertarung. Yah.. Walaupun hanya menggunakan gaya bertarung Ala Berandalan. Tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan 3 Orang yang ahli bela diri Karate dan memiliki Sabuk Hitam.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menghajar mereka semua satu persatu. Tetapi jika dia melakukan itu, itu akan berakibat fatal baginya. Kalian tau sendirilah Orang kaya bisa melakukan apa dengan menggunakan uangnya ?

Dan lagi nilai Naruto juga bakal terancam kalau dia membuat keributan di Sekolah. Dan itu bisa menyebabkan pringkatnya turun. Lalu dia tidak akan mendapatkan beasiwa lagi. Jadi, kalau itu terjadi. Bagaimana caranya membayar uang Sekolah yang mahal itu ?

Naruto terus berjalan ke kelas dengan ekspresi datarnya, tanpa memperdulikan Ucapan-ucapan Murid-murid yang memuakan itu.

'Anggap saja radio rusak' pikir Naruto sambil terus berjalan

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tetapi yang kedua kalinya. Seorang Gadis bersurai Indigo, Kulit putih, Memiliki tinggi 164cm, Dia juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang ideal bagi wanita dan ukuran ehemnya.. Juga lumayan besar. Mata bulan yang indah, Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terhipnotis akan kecantikannya. Dia adalah salah satu Siswi Tercantik di KHS sekaligus Keluarganya adalah Keluarga terkaya no 3 di Kota Konoha...

 **Hyuuga Hinata.**

Naruto sedikit menunduk mata Sapphirenya menatap datar mata bulan milik Gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi terdengar suara murid-murid yang mengejek Naruto. Tatapan murid-murid yang berada di sekitar situ hanya tertuju kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Menyingkirlah" ucap Naruto datar pada gadis di depannya.

Tetapi Hinata masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Dan masih menatap kedua mata Biru Sapphire Naruto.

"Sudah ku katakan, Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan Klub bodoh buatanmu itu" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tidak bisa, Aku membutuhkan Orang cerdas sepertimu di Klubku" kata Hinata masih diam di tempat.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menyingkir ?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam Hinata. Dan di balas gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Ck.. Terserah.." Naruto lalu berjalan pergi dari situ menuju ke UKS untuk pura-pura sakit agar bisa bolos pelajaran, moodnya hilang 100% untuk belajar sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana Namikaze?" tanya Hinata sambil mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kenapa Kau tidak mau bergabung ke Klubku ?"

"Gak ada untungnya buatku. Dan kenapa harus aku ? Bukannya masih banyak murid lain. Satu Hal lagi Hyuuga.." Naruto berhenti berjalan membuat Hinata juga ikut berhenti.. "Jangan sok akrab denganku" Kata Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita bertanding. Jika kau kalah, kau harus bergabung denganku ?"

Sumpah.. Naruto benar-benar bingung di buatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan Gadis Cebol ini ? Kenapa dia sangat bersih keras untuk mengajak Naruto masuk ke Klubnya.

"Karna Aku seorang Wanita tidak mungkin kita adu Panco, Tanding Basket, Dan yg lainnya. Yang sering di mainkan anak Laki-laki" lanjut Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Sejak kapan aku bilang akan menerima permainan kecilmu itu ? Pergilah" Ucap Naruto sambil lanjut berjalan lagi ke UKS.

"Tunggu Namikaze Naruto..! Apa kau mau lari seperti pengecut ?" Ucap Hinata sambil mengikuti lagi Naruto.

"Urusai Hyuuga"

"Sepatu Butut.. Ku bilang tunggu!" kali ini Hinata mencoba untuk memprovokasi Naruto agar Naruto mau mengikuti permainan kecilnya. Tapi tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Naruto. Dia tidak akan memperdulikan hal-hal kecil begitu.

"Miskin.." Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"Muka datar.! Sombong.!" Tap.. Tap..

"Bau Poop!" Tap... Tap.. Sedikit pun Naruto tidak peduli apa yang di katakan Hinata dia masih terus berjalan. Hinata kesal juga di buatnya semua perkataannya tidak terpengaruh kepada Naruto. Tetapi..

"Orang Tuamu Tidak Berguna yaa.. Mereka benar-benar pemalas, Makanya Kalian jadi Miskin"

Tap.. Naruto langsung berhenti..

Ok.. Itu sudah kelewatan. Dia tidak masalah kalau Hinata hanya Menghina dirinya saja. Atau bahkan Orang-orang satu Dunia menghina dirinya pun dia tidak peduli. Tapi.. Tidak dengan Kedua Orang Tua yang sangat di Sayanginya..

Naruto lalu balik badan dan langsung menatap Tajam kedua mata Hinata. Dia tau kalau Hinata mau dia mengikuti permainan kecilnya itu. Masalahnya Hinata itu perempuan. Ibunya sangat melarangnya untuk memukul perempuan. Kalau dia Laki-laki, pasti Hinata sudah mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah dari Naruto di pipinya.

"Apa yang akan kita mainkan ?" Tanya Naruto datar

"Catur" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum senang karna berhasil membuat Naruto mengikuti permainan kecilnya.

Catur ? Naruto sudah pernah melihat catur. Tetapi sekalipun dia tidak tau bagaimana cara memainkan permainan itu. Kalau tidak salah seingat Naruto. Hinata adalah Salah satu murid terpintar di KHS. Dia menduduki peringkat 3 Umum di KHS, 2 peringkat di bawah Naruto. Dan lagi kalau tidak salah Hinata sudah Memenangkan Pertandingan Catur berkali-kali, Pertandingan antar Sekolah, Tingkat Kota, Tingkat Provinsi, Dan Sejenisnya..

Jelas ini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto. Tetapi.. Kata-kata Gadis di depannya ini sudah keterlaluan. Dia akan membuat Hinata Bersujud lalu Meminta Maaf kepadanya karna sudah menghina kedua orang tuanya. Dia akan membalas gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku Terima" Ucap Naruto singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Tapi.. Taruhannya Kita ubah. Yang menang akan mendapatkan 2 permintaan dari yang kalah. Dan yang kalah tidak boleh membantah dan harus mengabulkam permintaan yang menang" Tambah Naruto masih menatap tajam kedua mata Hinata.

"Apapun itu ?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto

"Ya.. Apapun" Jawab Naruto masih menatap kedua mata Hinata

Sedangkan Hinata dia terlihat sangat senang, dan sedikitpun tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan Naruto 'Ini akan menarik' Pikir Hinata "Baiklah.. Aku tidak masalah" Ucap Hinata sambil Tersenyum manis. Yah.. Manis.. Tetapi senyum manisnya itu tidak bisa membohongi penglihata kedua Mata Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Hyuuga" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 Tahun berada di Sekolah ini. Naruto menyeringai. Dan itu membuat beberapa murid yang melihatnya meneguk ludah mereka kasar.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Gimana ceritanya ? Author Minta saran dan Kritikannya.

Dan Maaf.. Kalau ceritaku jelek, lalu kalian berfikir "Buang-buang waktuku aja baca cerita gak guna ini".

Sampai ketemu lago di Next Chapter

 **Review & Review**

 **Kazu-Sensei  
Out**  
 **#A** **uthor_Newbie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Klub Relawan**

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Mysteri, Drama, Comedy  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Pair** : NaruHina

 **© Naruto Dan Kawan"nya punya Kishimoto-Jiji**

 **Waring** : Ooc, Gaje, Tulisan berantahkan, Dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Jam 17.10 Langit sudah mulai memperlihatkan warna Jingganya. Matahari dengan perlahan akan tenggelam lalu di gantikan oleh Sang Bulan juga di sertai Bintang-bintang. Bergantian untuk menunjukan Kecantikan dan Keindahannya kepada Dunia.

Sudah 2 Jam lebih berlalu saat Jam pulang Sekolah. Meskipun begitu di KHS tetap saja masih banyak kelihatan murid-murid yang sedang melakukan aktifitas Klub mereka.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan ke Perpustakaan, untuk menemui Hyuuga Hinata. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk bertanding. Awalnya Hinata mengajaknya untuk bertanding di ruang klubnya. Tapi di tolak Naruto mentah-mentah. Akhirnya Naruto sendiri yang memilih tempatnya, dan berakhirlah di perpustakaan ini.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, saat ingin memasuki perpustakaan. Mata Naruto selalu tertuju oleh tulisan 'Prpustakaan' yang ada di atas pintu. Kenapa ? Itu karena huruf 'E' nya entah hilang kemana.

"Kenapa mereka belum memperbaikinya ? Itu membuat mataku risih" Ucap Naruto sambil memasuki pintu perpustakaan.

Di sini adalah salah satu tempat Favorit Naruto selain di atap. Itu karena, jarang murid-murid KHS pergi ke Perpus untuk belajar.

Di sudut ruangan, Naruto dapat melihat Hyuuga Hinata sedang duduk santai menunggu Naruto, dengan Papan Catur yang sudah dia persiapkan di atas meja.

"Kau telat 15 menit Namikaze Naruto. Apa kau tidak tau ? Aku itu, tidak suka yang namanya menunggu" Ucap Hinata sambil membuka Papan Catur lalu mengeluarkan bidak-bidaknya , lalu menyusun bidak putih di atas papan catur.

"Diamlah Cebol.. Aku sedang di suruh Sensei tadi" Balas Naruto sambil mencari-cari sebuah buku di susunan Rak Buku perpustakaan. Setelah menemukan buku yang Dia cari. Naruto langsung membuka dan membacanya dengan cepat sambil berjalan untuk duduk di depan Hinata.

"Buku Panduan Bemain Catur ?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto untuk memastikan buku yang Naruto Baca.

"Kalau Iya memangnya Kenapa ?" Naruto balik tanya kepada Hinata sambil menyusun bidak Catur sesuai dengan petunjuk gambar yang ada di buku.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hanya dengan melihat buku panduan catur itu, Hinata tau kalau Naruto belum pernah bermain catur sama sekali. Apa lagi saat melihat Naruto yang menyusun bidak-bidak catur hitam di atas papan catur sambil melihat gambar yang ada di buku itu.

"Apa boleh aku bermain sambil membaca buku ini ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

Dan di tambah pertanyaan Naruto yang barusan. Itu menambah keyakinan Hinata Kalau Naruto memang benar benar belum pernah bermain catur. "Tentu saja Duren" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto masih menyusun bidak-bidak Caturnya sambil mengingat Kemampuan dari setiap bidak yang tadi di bacanya. 'Semuanya ada 6 jenis Bidak diantaranya adalah King, Qween, Bishop, Knight, Rook, Pion. Dan jumlah bidak seluruhnya ada 16 buah' Pikir Naruto

Naruto telah slesai menyusun Bidak-bidak caturnya Naruto lalu fokus membaca bukunya lagi. Melihat itu, Hinata langsung memegang Pion yang ada di depan Kingnya. "Kalau begitu pertandingannya.."

Tak!

Bunyi Suara papan catur saat Hinata memajukan bidak Pion yang ada di depan Kingnya 2 Kotak ke depan lalu meletakannya di atas papan Catur. "Di mulai" Kata Hinata memulai pertandingannya.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Hinata. Dia masih fokus membaca buku panduan. 'King adalah bidak terlemah dan yang paling penting. Kalau itu di makan (Checkmate), itu berarti aku akan kalah'

'Knight hanya bisa melangkah L. Kelebihannya, dia bisa melompati bidak yang lain. Qween bisa melangkah kmana pun tanpa batasan kotak, tetapi tidak bisa melangkah L. Bishop hanya bisa melangkah kesamping. Rook bisa melangkah lurus ke atas, bawah, kiri, kanan tetapi tidak bisa melangkah ke samping seperti Bishop Dan Pion hanya bisa melangkah maju max 2 kotak. Hmn..' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat gambar gerakan setiap jenis Bidak.

'Kalau di pikir-pikir Rook dan Bishop Cocok yah.. Mereka pasangan yang serasi karna bisa Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Yang satu tidak bisa melangkah kesamping. Dan yang satu lagi tidak bisa melangkah lurus' Pikir Naruto lucu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tak.. Naruto memajukan Pion di depan Bishop yang ada di samping kanan King.

Naruto lalu melihat wajah Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari, saat ini mereka saling tatap menatap.

Tak..

'Dari wajahnya yang terlihat sangat yakin itu, sepertinya dia Meremehkanku karna tau kalau Aku baru pertama kali ini bermain catur' Pikir Naruto

"Giliranmu Namikaze" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu Hyuuga" Kata Naruto sambil membalas senyum Hinata dengan senyum misterius.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto tersenyumpun menjadi sedikit heran. Dia menautkan kedua Alisnya, dan terus memperhatikan Naruto. Mencari tau maksud lain dari senyuman Naruto yang barusan itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto tersenyum misterius seperti itu.

'Kau terlalu Percaya diri Cebol.. Dan terlalu meremehkanku Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu. Akan kutunjukan kepadamu.. Apa jadinya kalau Kau meremehkan Seorang Namikaze' Pikir Naruto Menyeringai

Tak!

 **40 menit Kemudian..**

.

.

"Checkmate" Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh bidak Qweennya di dekat King Hinata

"A-apa.. Bagaimana mungkin ? Ini pasti hanya kebetulan"Kata Hinata terkejut sambil melihat Papan Catur yang ada di depannya dengan mata terbelalak.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah memenangkan pertandingan catur berkali kali. Kalah oleh Duren Bodoh yang baru belajar main Catur ini ?

Tidak tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin.. Naruto pasti membohonginya. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat Ahli dalam bermain catur. Dia pasti hanya berpura-pura tidak pernah bermain catur. Agar aku meremehkannya, karna aku terlalu meremehkannya. Aku jadi tidak serius dalam pertandingan ini.

"Kenapa Cebol ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum kemenangannya kepada Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya seringai kemenangan. Dan sumpah, Hinata merasa sangat jengkel saat melihat seringainya itu.

"Kau pasti berfikir. Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah dari Duren bodoh yang baru belajar main Catur ini. Kan ? hemn ?" Ejek Naruto masih setia dengan senyuman kemenangannya..

"Berhenti mengejekku Duren!" Teriak Hinata kepada Naruto

"Kau pasti membohongiku.. Kau sebenarnya sangat ahli dalam bermain Catur kan !?" Kata Hinata berteriak dengan perasaan Kesal.

"Jadi kau menganggap kalau aku melakukan hal curang begitu ? Karena kau berfikir kalau aku sudah membohongimu ?" Tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. 'Alasan macam apa itu ?' pikir Naruto dengan alis kiri berkedut-kedut.

"Hu,um.! Tentu saja Pertandingan yang tadi itu tidak adil!" Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk cepat seperti anak-anak. Dan sifatnya itu malah ingin membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Oh ayolah Cebol.. Mengaku saja.. Kau pasti juga berfikir. Karna kau terlalu meremehkanku, lalu kau tidak serius dalam bermain. makanya kau kalahkan ? . Coba pikirkan sekali lagi. Salah Siapa ?" Kata Naruto tersenyum mengejek sambil menyusun bidak catur ke papan Catur seperti semula.

Hinata lalu memikirkannya lagi. Ini salah siapa ? Salah Naruto karna sudah membohonginya atau salah dia karna terlalu meremehkan Naruto ?. Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto ternyata benar baru pertama kali ini bermain catur ?

Kalaupun Naruto tadi membohonginya lalu dia tidak meremehkan Naruto dan bermain dengan serius. Dia pasti akan menang. Dan trik bodoh Naruto untuk membohonginya pun menjadi gagal total. Itu berarti.. Dia kalah itu karna Salah...

"Yap.. Tepat sekali.. Itu salahmu.. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah meremehkan lawanmu. Siapapun itu"

Percaya diri sih boleh-boleh saja. Tetapi jangan terlalu percaya diri. Karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan ketika kau kalah nantinya. Tidak ada yang tau hasil kedepannya Hyuuga. Dan jangan lupa, keluarkan semua kemampuan yang kau miliki saat kau menghadapi musuhmu. Itu karna, agar saat Kau kalah nantinya, Kau tidak akan menyesal. Karna kau sudah mengeluarkan semua yang kau miliki entah sadar atau tidak, ini pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara Panjang x Lebar dengan murid lain. Apalagi sampai menceramahinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya di kalahkan oleh permainanmu sendiri Cebol ? Hem ?

Mendengarkan perkataan Naruto Hinata lalu menundukan kepalanya. Dia gagal mengajak Naruto bergabung ke Klubnya. Jujur dia merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

Apa tujuannya akan gagal sekarang. ?

Apa dia akan tetap seperti itu terus ?

Padahal dia ingin menolongnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat mata indah itu terlihat kosong. Bagaimana ini ? Apa yang harus dia lakukan ?

Entah tujuan apa yang Hinata punya. Siapa yang tau ? Entahlah... Hanya Kami-Sama saja yang tau. Yang jelas ada satu hal yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Naruto..." Panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto Naruto yang mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya pun melihat Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Maaf karna sudah menghinamu terutama menghina kedua Orang Tuamu tadi Siang..."

"Gomen ne..." Ucap Hinata dengan suara yang lembut dan sangat tulus sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Mendengarkan permintaan maaf dari Hinata membuat Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya. Apa-apaan ini ?

Apa dia tdak salah dengar ?

Apa mungkin Hinata berbeda dari murid-murid yg lainnya ?

Bukannya Hinata juga orang Kaya, apa lagi dia adalah Murid Terpopuler ? Pasti dia memiliki sebuah rencana Licik.

Tidak mungkin dia meminta Maaf. Apa lagi dengan orang Miskin sepertiku.. Ingatlah Naruto! Orang Kaya selalu memiliki Gengsi yang Tinggi, Memasang Senyum palsu, dan Menggunakan kata-kata yang Manis. Jangan terpengaruh!

Dia pasti merencakan sesuatu. Dia pasti takut kalau permintaanku nanti yang aneh-aneh karna dia sudah membuatku marah tadi Siang. Ya itu benar. Dia pasti meminta maaf karna memiliki alasan tersebut.

Tapi...

Sumpah demi apapun itu. Kata-kata dari gadis Manis di depannya ini terdengar sangat lembut dan terdapat rasa penyesalan dari suaranya itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat tulus. Naruto akui itu.. Dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Kalau Gadis yang didepannya ini, benar-benar Meminta Maaf Kepadanya. Dari Lubuk Hatinya yang paling dalam.

Lalu ? bukankah itu berarti dia tidak perlu menggunakan permintaan pertamanya untuk membuat Gadis di depannya ini bersujud Minta Maaf kepadanya ? Kalau begitu untuk apa dia melakukan pertandingan ini ?

Naruto lebih senang begini. Dia senang bukan karna permintaannya yang tidak berkurang satupun. Tetapi karna Gadis Hyuuga di depannya ini Meminta Maaf sendiri, karna dia tau kalau dia bersalah kepada Naruto. Tanpa di suruh Naruto untuk meminta maaf kepadanya.

Jadi harus dia apakan 2 permintaannya ? Mungkin itu akan berguna untuk suatu hari nanti pikir Naruto

"Aku memaafkanmu Cebol.." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Hinata. Kalau Hinata melihat senyum tulus Naruto itu. Dapat di pastikan kalau dia tidak akan bisa tidur satu malaman.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto. Itu membuat Hinata senang. Tetapi karna tau kalau dia tidak bisa mengajak Naruto bergabung ke klubnya tentu saja itu masih membuatnya sedih "Gomen ne Naruto.." Ucap Hinata sekali lagi tetapi dengan suara pelan.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak usah membahas masalah yang tadi. Aku juga tidak suka mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang tidak penting seperti sebelumnya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Naruto masih heran kenapa Hinata masih terlihat sedih. Ah.. mungkin karna dia gagal mengajakku untuk bergabung di klubnya pikir Naruto

Bagaimana kalau bgini. Aku memberimu sebuah kesempatan" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya melihat Naruto. "Kesempatan ?"

"Iya.. Aku tidak suka karena kau menyebut kemenanganku adalah sebuah kebetulan. Kita bertanding lagi. tapi di pertandingan berikutnya. Yang menang akan mendapatkan 3 permintaan.. Pertandingan yang sbelumnya tetap di anggap sah dan sekarang aku memikiki 2 permintaan darimu"

"Tentu saja permintaanku yang sekarang juga ikut di pertaruhkan. Kalau aku memenangkan pertandingan selanjutnya aku akan memiliki 5 permintaan darimu. Tapi kalau kau yang menang. Kau hanya akan mendapatkan 1 permintaan. Itu karna 3 permintaanmu - 2 permintaanku= 1. Permintaan"

"Aku yang menang aku yang membuat peraturan pertandingan yang selanjutnya. Bagaimana ? Apa kau setuju ?" Tanya Naruto stelah menjelaskan pertandingan senlanjutnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

Dia tau kalau Hinata sangat ingin dia bergabung ke Klubnya. Karna itu dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil keuntungan yang lbih banyak. Kalau bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak permintaan dari Gadis di depannya ini. Kenapa tidak dia lakukan ?

Lagi pula kalaupun dia kalah, Hinata hanya akan mendapatkan 1 permintaan darinya. Dan itu bukanlah masalah besar. Kayaknya ya ?

"Kau curang! Kalau kau menang kau akan mendapatkan keuntungan lbih banyak. Sedangkan aku ?" Jawab Hinata sedikit Kuat.

"Siapa suruh kau kalah Cebol ?"

"Diamlah Durenn! Jangan panggil Aku Cebol. Aku punya nama. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata.!" Teriak Hinata Kesal. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepala Kuning Naruto itu.

"Baiklah.. Jadi bagaimana ? Mau atau tidak ? Hyuuga Hinata.. Ceboll" Kata Naruto sambil Menyeringai Lucu melihat Hinata yang kesal.

"Berhenti memanggilku Cebol Duren! Hanya karna aku lebih pendek sedikit darimu.!"

"Baiklah Aku terima! Jangan harap kalau kau akan menang kali ini Kuning!" Jawab Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karna kesal, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Dan di saat itu Naruto mengeluarkan seringainya yang sebenarnya. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan dia minta nanti kepada Hinata kalau dia menang. Dan itu membuat Hinata bergedik ngeri.

Bagaimana kalau Hinata kalah lalu Naruto meminta agar Hinata mau melakukan Hal Hal Aneh dengannya ?

Nyawa dan Kesuciannya sedang terancam sekarang.

'Gawattt..!' Pikir Hinata Frustasi.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

Yeyy..! Gimana menurut Kalian Chapter 2 kali ini ? Terlalu sedikitkah wordnya ? Gantung ?

Sengaja di buat gantung agar kalian penasaran dengan Chapter selanjutnya. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang ya.. ? Hahaha.. xD

Jika ada kata" yang yang salah dan kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca mohon di maafkan

Jika ada Saran & Kitikan atau Ada Pertanyaan ? silahkan tulis di komentar.

Di tunggu komentarnya Minna. Kalau bisa sampaikan kesan kalian saat membaca Fanfic buatanku ini.. xD

Sampai bertemu lagi di next Chapter.. Jaa~

 **Review & Review**

 **Kazu-Sensei  
Out**  
 **#A** **uthor_Newbie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Klub Relawan**

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Mysteri, Drama, Comedy  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Pair** : NaruHina

 **© Naruto Dan Kawan"nya punya Kishimoto-Jiji**

 **Waring** : Ooc, Gaje, Tulisan berantahkan, Dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Klub Relawan**

Ruangan Klub Relawan tidak begitu besar juga tidak begitu kecil. Saat memasuki Ruangan ini Naruto tidak menyangka kalau ruangan ini begitu nyaman. Di ruangan ini juga terdapat Sofa, Sebuah tv, Komputer, Ac, Play Station, Dan yang lainnya. Pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya adalah. Apa boleh sekolah di jadikan tempat seperti ini. Ruangan ini trasa seperti di rumah.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa ada di sini sepertinya kita akan Flashback sebentar.

 **Flashback On**

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam tidak percaya saat melihat kekalahannya lagi stelah 1 setengah jam permainan di mulai.

Sebenarnya apa sih isi kepala si Duren bodoh ini ? Kenapa dia bisa begitu cerdas ? Sebernarnya IQ nya berapa ?

"Ayolah Cebol.. Sudah jelas di dalam kepalaku ini isinya otak, dan jika kau bertanya IQ ku berapa jawabannya 200" Kata Naruto menebak apa yang di pikirkan Hinata dan asal ngomong kalau IQnya adalah 200. Sjujurnya dia sendiri juga tidak tau IQnya berapa

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku !?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Apa mungkin dia Kalah Karna Naruto membaca pikirannya ?

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menebaknya. Sama seperti saat bermain catur tadi. Aku selalu menebak kau akan memainkan bidak yang mana. Dan dengan mudahnya kau masuk ke perangkapku. Kau menari di atas telapak tanganku Cebol. Karna itu kau tidak bisa menang dariku" Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

Hinata yang melihat seringai Naruto kembali bergidik ngeri 'Apa ini akhir dari Hidupku ? Akhir dari kesucianku ? Aku terlalu percaya diri melawan si Kuning ini.. Aaaakkhh..!' pikir Hinata Frustasi saat milihat seringai Naruto.

"Baiklah.. Permintaan pertamaku adalah.."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto Hinata langsung memeluk tubuhnya, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil memasang wajah ngeri.

Bagaimana tidak! Saat ini dia melihat Naruto sedang menyeringai seperti hewan buas melihati tubuhnya! Bagaimana ini !?

"Berhenti memanggilku Namikaze, Duren, Kuning, Dan sejenisnya" Naruto berhenti berbicara sebentar.

"Panggil Aku Naruto.. aku kurang suka hal-hal yang berbau formal" Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dia mengijinkan Hinata untuk memanggil namanya. Sebagai murid yang pertama kali meminta maaf kepada orang seperti Naruto. Naruto sangat tersentuh akan hal itu. Memang seharusnya semua orang seperti itu, seperti Hinata maksudnya. Bukannya seperti murid murid yang memuakan itu.

Dia sangat menikmati wajah ketakutan Hinata yang terlihat lucu itu. Sepertinya dia berhasil mengerjai Hinata. 'Dia Lucu juga. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama aku tidak tersenyum dan merasa terhibur seperti ini selama di sekolah ?' pikir Naruto.

"Eh ?" Hinata masih mencermati kata-kata Naruto. Apa dia tidak salah dengar ? Dia pikir Naruto bakal meminta yang aneh-aneh. Sesuatu seperti.. Ah sudahlah.. Tetapi Naruto malah meminta Hal sepele seperti itu.

Sepertinya dia salah karna berfikir Naruto akan meminta Hal aneh-aneh tersebut. Dia tau kalau Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Dia bisa bernafas lega sekarang. 'Tentu Saja Tidak..! Jangan senang dulu Hinata! Itu masih permintaan pertamanya' Iner Hinata berteriak sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tapi.. Kemana Seringaiannya yang tadi ? Kenapa berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan ?

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah karena melihat Senyum Naruto. Dia sangat menyukai Naruto yang tersenyum seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Cebol ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ba-baiklah.. Na-na-.." Entah Kenapa Hinata merasa susah sekali menyebut Namanya lidah merasa kaku ?

Padahal tadi dia dengan mudah bisa menyebut Nama Naruto saat dia meminta maaf. "Na-Naruto" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk Malu, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dan meremas roknya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu, rasanya ingin tertawa Kuat kuat. Hinata sangat Lucu. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya Sekarang. "Ne.. Hyuu-"

"Hinata" dengan cepat Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto lalu melihat bingung kearah Hinata.

"Pa-panggil Aku Hinata. Kau tidak suka Hal-hal yang berbau Formal bukan ?" Kata Hinata pelan sambil menunduk. Namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

Hinata Lalu mengangkat kepalanya melihat dalam ke Mata Biru Saphire Naruto.

"Naruto" Panggil Hinata dengan suara yang lembut.

Entah kenapa, Naruto terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan Apa-apa saat Saphirenya bertemu mata Bulan Hinata yang Indah itu.  
Matanya sangat indah. Naruto merasakan ketenangan saat menatap mata Bulan Hinata itu.

"Apa boleh.." Hinata menggangtung perkataannya. Dia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang dari dulu ingin dia ucapkan. Saat dia pertama kali melihat Naruto. Mata biru itu. Dia sangat menyukai Mata Biru Naruto yang saat ini sedikit bercahaya, tidak hampa seperti biasanya. Dia ingin mengembalikan keindahan mata biru itu lagi.

Dia juga sangat menyukai Senyum Naruto yang seperti Mentari Pagi. Terasa.. Sangat hangat. Tapi semua itu Hilang dalam sekejab. Dan itu semua karena murid-murid bodoh yang telah mengkhianati Naruto. Hinata sangat membenci mereka.

Dia ingin mengembalikan senyuman dan sinar di matanya itu. Tapi bagaiman Caranya ? Sangat susah untuk mendekati Naruto dia begitu dingin. Hinata takut Naruto membencinya.

Akhirnya dia mendapatkan ide untuk mendekati Naruto. Ya.. Dengan mengajak Naruto bergabung ke klubnya. Hanya itu cara yang memiliki alasan yang masuk akal untuk mendekati Naruto. Dia akan merubah Naruto secara perlahan. Itulah tujuan Hinata.

Tapi dia kalah.. Rencananya akan gagal. Padahal dia masih belum memulainya.

Tetapi.. Walaupun dia gagal mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung ke Klubnya. Apa boleh..?  
"Apa boleh... Aku menjadi Temanmu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang lembut dan pelan.. Seperti sebuah permohonan.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya...

Seseorang mengajaknya untuk berteman. Biasanya juga dia yang mengajak mereka untuk berteman. Jujur Naruto sangat takut Kesepian. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Hidupmu akan terasa Hampa.

Siapapun itu, sekuat apapun dia. Tidak akan bisa bertahan dari yang namanya..

 _ **Rasa kesepian**_..

Di SD dia tidak memiliki teman. Anak-anak seusianya menganggapnya Aneh karna memiliki Tanda Lahir seperti Kumis Kucing. Di SMP dia mencoba untuk berteman lagi, tetapi gagal. Itu karena saat di SMP ternyata teman SDnya dulu ada yang masuk ke SMP yang sama dengannya. Dan akhirnya teman SDnya dulu menceritakan tentang Hal-Hal buruk Naruto kepada Teman SMP Naruto.

Ah ralat...  
Mereka semua...  
Tidak pantas di sebut sebagai teman. Anak-anak itu begitu memuakan.

Lalu di SMA. Semakin dewasa Naruto tanda lahir seperti kumis kucingnya mulai menghilang. Dan Naruto sangat mensyukuri itu. Apa lagi dia tambah bersyukur saat dia tau ternyata di KHS tidak ada Murid-murid yg dulunya satu SD dan SMP dengannya. Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan teman di sini.

Naruto sangat senang saat tau ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Mungkin masa-masa SMA nya akan terasa lebih indah. Akhirnya dia memiliki teman Manusia yang seumuran dengannya. Bukannya seekor binatang seperti Kucing dan Burung yang ada di rumahnya.

Namun..  
Kebahagian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Semua kebahagian itu adalah..

 _ **Kebohongan**_..

Kalian tau sendiri kelanjutannya. Naruto di khianati. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Saat itu dia berfikir, Masa bodoh dengan yang namanya teman. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Dia tidak akan mencari teman lagi. Bahkan dia tidak tau...

Bagaimana rasanya punya teman yang sesungguhnya ?

Hatinya membeku untuk orang lain. Tetapi tidak untuk keluarganya dan Orang-orang yang memperdulikannya. Seperti Paman Teuchi-Jiji, Kak Ayame, Juga Guru SDnya Iruka-Sensei.

Dia akan bersikap berbeda kepada orang-orang yang bnar-benar menyayanginya.

Di saat Naruto menyerah dengan yang namanya Teman. Tetapi sekarang ini malah..

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Gadis yang ada di depannya. Naruto tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Pertama dia meminta maaf. Lalu sekarang ingin menjadi temannya ? Apa semua ini adalah..

 _ **Kebohongan**_ ?

Naruto tidak tau pasti. Dia tau kalau dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Tapi kenapa Hatinya terasa Hangat ? Apa mungkin selama ini dia sangat menantikan seseorang mengatakan Hal itu kepadanya ?

Naruto ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dia takut Hinata berbohong, dan memiliki sebuah rencana yang licik. Dia juga takut dan benci yang namanya pengkhianatan.

Naruto menatap dalam mata bulan itu Mencari tau.. Apakan ada kebohongan di matanya atau tidak. Namun hasilnya adalah nihil..

Mata itu..  
Terlihat sangat...  
Tulus dan Hangat...

"Apa kau serius ? Ingin menjadi teman ku ? Aku orang miskin, Kata mereka aku jelek juga Bau ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan Hinata.

"Hu,um" Jawab Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Memang apa salahnya kalau kau Miskin ? Ayolah Naruto.. Meraka itu Iri padamu.. Kau tidak bau. Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma citrus yang keluar dari tubuhmu. Kau ini sangat Tampan. Aku saja sampai ter-" Kata-kata Hinata berhenti. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan Hal yang memalukan ? Dan Hampir saja dia ngucapkannya. Gawat! Kalau sampai Naruto tau. Sekarang belum saatnya.

"Ter apa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa!"

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan ? Hinata ?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak dan terbata dengan wajah memerah karna merasa malu. Dan di Saat bersamaan. Saat Naruto memanggil nama belakangnya 'Hinata'. Dia merasa senang.

"Kenapa kau bicara tergagap begitu ? Aku jadi curiga" Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya melihat intens Hinata.

"Aku serius Naruto.. Tapi.. Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi temanku... Ya tidak apa-apa" Kata Hinata dan suaranya terdengar sangat pelan di akhir kalimat sambil menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah!?" Tanya Hinata semangat sambil mengangkat kepalanya melihat Naruto

"Tentu saja. Tapi Maaf.. Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayaimu 100%.."

Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia tau apa yang di rasakan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto.. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mempercayaiku 100%. Malah Kau juga boleh mengujiku sebagai temanmu." Kata Hinata senang.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin menjadi temanku ? Kau pasti tau Gosip-gosip Aneh tentangku ?"

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto menjadi bingung. Bagaimana ini ? Dia harus menjawab apa ?

"Engh.. Ano.. E-etto.."

Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh Hinata merasa bingung. Kenapa Hinata sangat susah menjawabnya.

"Apa kau merasa Kasihan padaku ? Karna itu kau ingin menjadi temanku ?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara tidak suka.

"Bu-bukan itu!" Jawab Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Lalu ? Apa ada yang menyuruhmu ? Atau kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhku Naruto! Jangan bertanya hal-hal yang aneh. Yang jelas ini keinginanku seindiri. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu" Jawab Hinata cepat. Bagaimana pun juga dia belum siap mengatakan tujuannya kepada Naruto.

Alis kiri Naruto berkedut-kedut mendengar jawaban Hinata. Tapi mendengar kata-kata Hinata kalau ini adalah keinginannya sendiri. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu. Oh iya.. Hinata, Klub yang kau buat sudah memiliki berapa Anggota ?"

"Be-belum ada satupun"

"Kenapa ? Bukannya kau itu populer ? Karna kepopuleranmu seharusnya dengan mudahnya kau bisa mengajak mereka masuk ke klub buatanmu itu"

'Kau bodoh Naruto! Aku membuat Klub itu Untukmu.. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu.. Aku tidak suka melihat Mata biru kusammu itu. Juga muka datarmu. Aku ingin melihat senyum hangatmu yang dulu! Tidak mungkin aku berkata seperti itu kan ?' Pikir Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka dengan mereka" jawab Hinata

"Lalu ? Bagaimana denganku ? apa kau mengajakku karna Kau menyukaiku ?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil menggoda Hinata.

"Tentu Saja Tidak! Jangan kepedean Duren Bodoh!" Jawab Hinata sedikit kuat dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Kalau begitu aku punya permintaan Kedua Cebol" Ucap Naruto sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Apa ?" Tanya Hinata Penasaran.

"Aku mau bergabung dengan Klubmu. Tapi.. Tidak ada yang boleh mengaturku. Maksudku.. Terserahku ingin ikut kegiatan Klubmu atau tidak. Ingin membantu atau tidak. Pokoknya terserahku mau ngapain"

'Ya.. Sesekali bersikap egois tidak apa bukan. ?' Pikir Naruto.

"Tempat Favoritku di atap dan di perpustakaan mulai sering di kunjungi orang. Itu sangat menggangguku. Jadi aku akan menjadikan Klubmu sebagai tempatku untuk istirahat yang baru. Bagaimana ? Kebetulan juga aku belum mengikuti Klub manapun"

Hinata mengedip ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia mencermati setiap perkataan Naruto.

Kalau maunya si Kuning yang tiba tiba menjadi Egois ini begitu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi ?

Setidaknya dia berhasil mengajak Naruto masuk ke Klubnya.. Tanpa paksaan sedikitpun.

 **Flashback Off**

Ceklek..  
Blamm.!

Pintu ruang Klub terbuka lalu tertutup dengan kuat. Naruto melihat ke arah pintu, dan sudah dapat dia tebak siapa yang datang.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto karna melihat Hinata yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hah.. Hah.. Menghindari fansku dan murid-murid Bodoh itu. Aku di tanyai seribu pertanyaan oleh mereka. Makanya aku lari" Jawab Hinata sambil mengatur nafas. Sedangkan Naruto langsung Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Kadang Hinata bersikap sangat Manis, Kadang Lucu, Kadang Aneh, Kadang nyebalin, Kadang suka ngomong blak-blakan, Kadang sangat lembut, Kadang hangat, dan lain-lain. Hinata adalah perempuan yang sangat sulit di tebak.

Naruto lalu lanjut menonton TV. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan mendekati Sofa lalu duduk di dekat Naruto sambil membawa bekalnya.

"Naruto.. Sudah makan siang ?"

"Belum.." Jawab Naruto singkat masih melihat berita yang ada di tv.

"Kalau tau ruang Klubmu senyaman ini, aku tidak akan menolak ajakanmu dari awal" Kata Naruto sambil menukar Channel tv mencari Film Anime.

"Salahmu.. Siapa suruh kau tidak bertanya dan bersikap dingin padaku"

"Iya-iya.. Maaf deh kalau gitu" Kata Naruto malas. Tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang lagi membuka kotak bentonya. Dan dapat di pastikan, Bento orang kaya memang terlihat sangat lezat. Berbagai jenis lauk yang ada di dalam bento Hinata. Dadar Gulung, Sosis yang di bentuk sedemikian rupa, Sayuran, Daging, Dll.

"Naruto.." Panggil Hinata Pelan.

"Hmn ?" Sahut Naruto.

"Apa kau ma-mau makan bersama denganku ? Ini terlalu banyak, Aku tidak akan habis. Bantu aku menghabisinnya mau ? Lagi pula, kau belum makan kan ?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto

"Kau yakin Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Kalau boleh jujur. Naruto sangat memimpikan hal ini. Memakan bento bersama dengan temannya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Tentu saja. Ta-tapi Su-sumpitnya Kurang. Bagaimana kalau Kau.. ku-kusulangi Saja" Blusshh..! Hinata tidak kuat lagi. wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

Seumur-umur hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasa mau pingsan karena malu. Butuh Keberanian yang lebih untuk mengatakan Beberapa kata itu kepada orang yang kau sukai!

"Tidak usah.. Sisakan saja makanannya untuku. Aku akan memakannya sendiri nanti" Kata Naruto yang kembali fokus ke Tv.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang barusan itu membuat Hinata sedih juga kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali Hinata melemparkan bento ini ke wajah bego Naruto itu. Dia kesal dengan Naruto yang tidak Peka dengan perasaannya. 'Dasar Duren Bodohhh..!' Teriak Iner Kesal.

Hinata lalu memakan semua isi bentonya dengan perasaan kesal tanpa menyisahkan sedikitpun untuk Naruto.

"Untukku mana ?" Tanya Naruto sweatdrop saat melihat isi bento yang sudah Kosong.

"Swudwah Habwis.! " Teriak Hinata dengan mulut penuh makanan sambil menatap kesal kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menatapnya kesal, hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

'Apa aku membuatnya marah ?' Pikir Naruto Sweatdrop.

BRAKK..!

 **To be Continue**

* * *

Gimana Chap 3 kali ini ?

Gomen kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan kurang berkenan di hati readers.

Di tunggu Kritik, Saran, dan Pertanyaannya.

Gomen klw banyak Typo xD , tulisan berantahkan, tanda baca salah, dll.

Semoga para readers puas dengan Chapter 3 ini.

Sampai ketemu lagi di Next Chapter.

Jaa Ne~

 **Review & Review**

 **Kazu-Sensei  
Out**  
 **#A** **uthor_Newbie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Klub Relawan**

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Mysteri, Drama, Comedy  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Pair** : NaruHina

 **© Naruto Dan Kawan"nya punya Kishimoto-Jiji**

 **Waring** : Ooc, Gaje, Tulisan berantahkan, Dll.

* * *

 **Chapter** **4**

Braaakkk..!

Naruto dan Hinata langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang di buka paksa oleh seseorang. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah orang Itu.

"Hinataaa..! Kenapa Ka-"

Duakhh.!

Belum lagi dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruto langsung membalikan badan orang itu dan langsung menendang pantatnya. Membuat orang itu tersungkur keluar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MIS-"

BLAMM!

Naruto langsung menutup pintu Klub Relawan dengan kuat dan langsung menguncinya. Masa bodoh mau dia itu siapanya Hinata. Yang jelas peraturannya, dia bebas melakukan apapun di Klub Hinata ini.

"Kenapa Kau menendangnya keluar ?" Tanya Hinata bingung sambil melihat Naruto.

"Berisik" Jawab Naruto singkat sambil tidur telentang di sofa satu lagi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Kau tidak tau dia siapa Naruto ?" Tanya Hinata lagi sambil melihat Naruto yang tiduran di sofa.

"Sejenis Mahluk Hidup" Jawab Naruto singkat dan itu sukses membuat Hinata Sweatdrop Ria.

 **Di Depan Pintu Klub Relawan**

"Cih!" Decih seorang Pria yang baru saja di permalukan oleh Naruto.

"Awas kau Namikaze Sialan.. Berani beraninya kau mendekati Hinata"  
Pria ini lalu langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Klub Relawan.

 **Ruang Osis**

Di KHS siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke ? Dia adalah Ketua Osis KHS. Dan jangan lupakan anggota-anggota setianya. Haruno Sakura (Asisten Ketua Osis), Yamanaka Ino (Bendahara Osis), Hyuuga Neji (Sekertaris Osis), Dan beberapa Anggota Lainnya. Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku Gara.

Sasuke mengganti nama Osis menjadi Taka. Hanya dengan posisinya sebagai ketua Taka dan dengan kekayaan juga drajatnya yang tinggi di kalangan bangsawan. Dia bisa dengan mudah untuk mengatur sebagian sekolah ini sesuka Hatinya.

Tetapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah bertindak tidak adil di KHS. Tapi pengecualian untuk Namikaze Naruto. Dia sangat tidak menyukai Naruto. Dia selalu kalah oleh Naruto. Dia selalu berada di peringkat Dua umum di bawah Naruto. Dan dia..

Sangat membenci itu.

Bagaimana mungkin dia kalah sama anak miskin itu ? Oh Ayolah.. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha itu, selalu menjadi No 1. Uchiha selalu berada di puncak tertinggi.

Saat ini semua anggota Taka telah berkumpul untuk melakukan rapat. Apa lagi kalau bukan membahas tentang sebuah Klub yang Baru-Baru ini menjadi Gosip di mana-mana di KHS.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat anggota-anggotanya.

"Apa kita akan membubarkan Klub itu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu Saja..! Aku sebagai Kakak sepupunya Hinata tidak setuju kalau Hinata harus berduaan di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan si Gembel itu.!" Kata Neji sedikit berteriak.

"Aku setuju dengan Neji, Lagi pula Klub itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali" Tambah Kiba.

"Aku juga inginnya seperti itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Hinata dan Aku sudah menandatangi sebuah surat perjanjian ini Aku tidak berhak membubarkan Klub itu sampai Hinata yang memintanya Sendiri" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan surat perjanjian yang dibuat Hinata.

"Cih.!" Decih Neji tidak suka.

Ya.. Hinata bukan orang bodoh. Dia tau, Kalau anggota Taka tau jika dia hanya mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke klubnya yang notabenenya orang miskin pasti Kakak sepupunya Neji tidak suka.

Apa lagi Ketua Taka a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka dengan Naruto. Pasti Sasuke akan langsung membubarkan Klubnya. Karna itu dia membuat perjanjian kecil dengan Sasuke.

'Sialan.. Apa tidak ada cara untuk membubarkan Klub Bodoh itu ?' Pikir seseorang yang ada di Ruangan Taka.

"Tapi.." Ucap Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya.

 **2 Hari Kemudian**

Pukul 05:00 Pagi. Naruto bersama sang Ayah Minato saat ini sedang merawat Kushina a.k.a Ibunya yang lagi sakit. Satu malaman Naruto tidak tidur hanya untuk merawat Ibu tersayangnya.

Naruto ingin membawa Ibunya ke rumah sakit. Tetapi, tau sendiri kalau biaya berobat di rumah sakit itu mahal. UangNaruto tidak cukup, Uangnya tinggal sisa sedikit karna membantu Orang Tuanya untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok. Uang Ayahnya pun juga begitu. Bahkan untuk makan seminggu belum tentu cukup.

Demam Ibunya juga tidak turun-turun selama 2 hari. Dia khawatir dengan Ibunya.  
Bagaimana ini.. Apa yang harus dia lakukan ?

Naruto menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan lalu dia menjambak rambut Pirangnya karena bingung. 'Astagaa.. Kami-Sama.. Hahh..' Pikir Naruto lelah.

"Naruto.. Sudah Tou-San bilang. Biar Tou-San saja yang menjaga Ibumu. Kalau begini jadinya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu nanti ? Kau pasti akan mengantuk saat di sekolah" Ujar Minato yang masih setia memegang lembut tangan Istrinya yang sedang tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa Tou-San. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Kaa-San dari pada Sekolahku" Ucap Naruto pelan, Namun masih bisa di dengar Minato.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah ? Tou-san tidak ingin kau membolos. Tou-san mau kau menjadi orang yang sukses Naruto. Biar Tou-san yang menjaga ibumu. Siap-siap sekolahlah sana" Kata Minato lalu menepuk pelan pundak Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kepada anak tersayangnya itu.

'Di sekolahpun sama saja. Tidak ada gunanya. Kalau Tou-san tau jika aku berbohong karna aku bilang kalau aku memiliki banyak teman. Bagaimana perasaannya yah.. Hahhh.. Ya Tuhann.' Pikir Naruto Pusing. Dia tidak ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya khawatir dengannya, yang belum memiliki teman 1 pun hingga sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sadar akan sesuatu, doa sedikit membelalakan matanya. Tunggu! Dia lupa. Sekarang dia memiliki seorang teman. Hinata.. Yah Hinata.. Dia akan meminta bantuan Hinata. Dia masih memiliki 3 permintaan. Jika Hinata tidak mau membantunya dia akan memaksanya. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Ibunya.

"Tou-san aku akan ke Sekolah. Tou-san jaga ibu sebentar" Naruto sedikit berteriak dan langsung berdiri lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk siap-siap ke sekolah.

 **Konoha Highschool Pukul 06.15**

Hinata yang baru saja membuka pintu Klub Relawan, saat ini hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya. Bagaimana tidak! Saat dia membuka pintu ruangan Klub Relawan. Dia melihat ruangan Klub berantahkan.

Buku-buku berserakan di mana-mana, Kaca jendela yang pecah, Komputernya jatuh, Sofanya terbalik dan bolong-bolong terdapat bekas tusukan pisau, Layar tvnya retak seperti kena hantam batu, Dan terdapat tulisan merah darah di dinding Klub Relawan.

 **Bubarkan Klub Bodoh Tidak Berguna Ini!**

Melihat itu, Hinata langsung menunduk dalam lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat hingga bergetar. Wajahnya memerah menahan Amarah.

'Berengsek!' Pikirnya Marah

Klub yang dia buat dengan susah payah. Dengan tujuan untuk merubah Naruto orang yang sangat di sukainya. Sekarang menjadi hancur berantahkan begini.

Usai sudah, Semua usaha yang dia lakukan sekarang sudah di hancurkan. Padahal dia baru saja memulainya.

Melihat hal ini dadanya terasa sesak. Tbuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, Dia sangat marah, dan di saat bersamaan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya yang lembut.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Dia bersumpah..

"Hiks.. Naru.."

Dia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun.. Yang telah melakukan hal sejahat ini kepadanya.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto sedikit kuat sambil berjalan cepat mendekati Hinata.

Saat melihat Hinata dari kejauhan, Naruto heran. Kenapa Hinata masih di depan pintu Klub ?  
Kenapa dia tidak masuk kedalam ?

Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto dapat melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang aneh dari kejauhan. Dia menundukan kepalanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan kedua bahunya bergetar naik turun. Dia seperti sedang..

"Naruto.. hiks.."

Menangis..

"Naruto hiks.. Naruto.."

Hinata langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto dan langsung meremas baju bagian dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Lalu menangis sepusnya.

Isak tangis Hinata terdengar sangat pilu di telinga Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Hinata sampai menangis seperti itu.

"Hinata.. Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto pelan sambil memegang lembut kedua bahu Hinata.

Hinata tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia masih terus menangis di dada Naruto. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keruang Klub. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat keadaan di dalam ruang Klub. Darahnya langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia sangat marah.

Sekarang dia tau kenapa Hinata menangis seperti ini. Dia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melakukan hal pengecut seperti ini.

Orang yang telah melakukan Hal ini memiliki 2 kesalahan besar. Yang pertama, Dia sudah menghancurkan tempat Naruto untuk beristirahat. Dan yang kedua..

Dia sudah berani-beraninya membuat Hinata menangis.

Bagi Hinata, Klub ini sangat berharga untuknya. Naruto juga tidak tau kenapa Klub ini begitu berharga. Tetapi, asalkan dia tau kalau Klub ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi temannya ini. Dia pasti akan membantu Hinata untuk menjaganya.

Dia berjanji.. Dia akan menemukan orang yang telah melakukan hal ini, lalu menghajarnya sampai dia puas.

"Hinata.. Sudahlah.." Ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengelus surai rambut Indigo Hinata.

Naruto terus mengelus rambut Hinata hingga beberapa menit sampai suara isakan tangis Hinata memelan lalu tidak terdengar lagi.

Dan Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tetap berada di posisi itu. Hinata memang merasa Sangat marah, Juga sedih. Tapi saat ini, dia juga senang karna bisa menempel begini dengan Naruto.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, membenamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Hinata dapat mencium aroma citrus yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Aroma citrus yang keluar dari laki-laki yang sangat dia sukai itu, dapat menyembuhkan rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya tadi.

Hinata juga dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Naruto. Karna mendengar suara detak jantung Naruto, dia merasa tenang. Apa lagi di tambah dengan elusan lembut yang di lakukan Naruto di rambutnya. Terasa sangat nyaman. Hinata sangat menyukainya.

Perasaan-perasaan Marah dan sedih tadi langsung menghilang seketika. Dan di gantikan dengan perasaan yang sangat tenang dan nyaman.

Merasa Hinata sudah tenang. Naruto lalu mendorong pelan pundak Hinata. Dan jujur, Hinata merasa kecewa karna Naruto melakukan hal itu. Kalau bisa, dia ingin terus berada di posisi itu sampai besok. Atau selamanya..

"Sudah merasa baikan ?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat Hinata. Tetapi Hinata terus menunduk. Dia malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya melihat Naruto.

"Hinata ?" kedua Tangan Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata yang basah karena air mata tadi.

Hinata yang melihat perlakuan Naruto sedikit terkejut. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari kedua telapak tangan besar Naruto. Wajah Hinata semakin merona merah di buatnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendongakan wajah Hinata. Naruto bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

Dengan lembut Naruto menghapus bekas jejak air mata yang ada di pipi gemil Hinata.

"Kita akan mencari tau siapa yang telah merusak Klub Kita. Tapi sbelum itu.. Ayo.. Kita bersihkan bersama-sama dulu Klub Relawannya"

"Sudahlah Hinata.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Aku berjanji akan menghajar orang yang telah melakukan hal sejahat ini kepadamu" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata.

Dan Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur, dia merasa sangat beruntung. Karna dia bisa melihat sisi baik Naruto yang sangat Hangat.

Ketahuilah, tidak semua orang dapat melihat sisi Baik Naruto yang sekarang ini. Naruto hanya akan bersikap baik begini. Kepada orang-orang yang juga benar-benar baik padanya.

"Hu,um" Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan Klub, Hinata langsung menyusun buku-buku yang berserakan. Sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan HP bututnya dan langsung memotret Tulisan yang ada di dinding itu. Setelah itu dia menyusun kembali posisi Sofa dan Tv.

Naruto lalu melihat sekeliling. Mencari petunjuk yang lainnya. Lalu dia melihat sebuah puntung rokok di lantai.

'Puntung rokok ? Tidak mungkinkan kalau Hinata merokok ?' pikir Naruto lalu menyimpan puntung rokok itu tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

'Cih.. Apa tidak ada bukti yang lebih jelas ? Ughh.. Kepalaku pusing karna tidak tidur satu malaman' Pikir Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Naruto.. Ibumu sedang sakit yah ?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengutip pecahan kaca jendela.

"Hah !? Bagaimana kau tau ?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Kemarin setelah pulang sekolah aku melihatmu di Apotik. Setelah kau pergi dari sana, Aku langsung masuk ke Apotik dan bertanya kau membeli obat apa. Lalu mereka bilang kau membeli obat demam. Tentang aku tau kalau Ibumu sakit. Itu aku hanya menebaknya. Jelas-jelas kau sehat begini, tidak mungkin obat demam itu untukmu" Jelas Hinata.

"Tunggu.. Bukannya rumah kita beda arah ? Kau.. menguntitku ?" Tanya Naruto melihat Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto menjadi gugup dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

Kalau dia gugup entah kenapa otaknya menjadi Blank dan tidak bisa berfikir secara logis.

"U-untuk apa juga Aku me-menguntitmu Durenn Bakaa.!" Jawab Hinata sambil ber akting memasang wajah kesal karna di tuduh Naruto penguntit.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata menjadi curiga dan langsung memicingkan kedua matanya melihati Hinata. "Yang bener ?"

"Te-tentu Sajaa.!" Ucap Hinata cepat

"Kalau Kau berbohong dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihatmu lalu kau ketahuan dan tertangkap basah olehku karna Kau sedang menguntitku.." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya lalu melihat Hinata dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku akan langsung menarikmu ke gang yang sepi atau ke semak-semak. Lalu.. Aku akan melakukan hal ini dan itu kepada tubuhmu. Sampai kau susah untuk berjalan lagi.. Pasti Nikmat" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan seringai rubahnya kepada Hinata.

Glek..!

Hinata yang melihat seringai rubah dan mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung meneguk ludahnya kasar juga melihat Naruto dengan tatapan ngeri.

'Kyaaaaaaa...!' Teriak iner Hinata.

"A-ano.. Naruto" Panggil Hinata takut-takut.

"Hmn" Sahut Naruto singkat sambil membenarkan posisi Komputer dan Cpunya yang jatuh.

"A-aku tidak menguntitmu kok.. Eng.. Ano Ma-maksudku, Aku cuman me-menguntitmu sedikit. Hu,um.. Cuman sedikit gak banyak kok." Kata Hinata takut-takut sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop ria. mendengar perkataan dan cara bicara Hinata yang lucu itu "Hahaha.. Sudahlah Hinata, Aku tadi hanya bercanda kok" Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa sedikit karna Lucu melihat Hinata.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona merah. Bagaimana tidak ? Di matanya, Naruto terlihat semakin Tampan jika tertawa lepas seperti itu.  
"Kau tidak marah Naruto ?"

"Tidak kok" jawab Naruto singkat sambil memasang kembali kabel-kabel Komputer yang berlepasan.

"Apa kau tidak bertanya alasanku menguntitmu ?"

"Tidak" Ya.. Naruto tidak akan bertanya. Naruto tau pasti Hinata punya alasan tersendiri kenapa Hinata menguntitnya. Entah itu untuk tujuan baik atau jahat. Entahlah.. Siapa yang tau. Dia memang belum mempercayai Hinata 100%.

Tapi.. Dia akan berusaha untuk percaya kepada Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Naruto.. Apa Ibumu sudah sembuh ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyapu ruang Klub.

Ah.. Naruto lupa, kalau tujuan dia sekolah adalah untuk meminta bantuan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya meminjam uang Hinata untuk membawa berobat Ibunya kerumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia malu dan segan meminjam uang kepada Hinata.

Tapi..  
Kalau demi Ibunya. Apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Ibuku masih sakit.." Kata Naruto pelan tetapi masih bisa di dengar Hinata.

"Sudah dua hari demamnya tidak turun-turun. Hinata.. Bol-"

"Astaga Naruto! Apa Kau sudah membawa Ibumu ke dokter !?" Kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba mendadak panik. Belum selesai Naruto berbicara tetapi perkataannya sudah di potong oleh Hinata.

"Belum.. Aku tid-"

"Kenapa Kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Ayo Kita Kerumahmu! Kita bawa Ibumu kedokter sekarang. Jangan pikirkan soal biaya berobatnya. Aku yang akan membayarnya Naruto" Kata Hinata Cepat memotong perkataan Naruto lagi.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang mendadak panik menjadi bingung. Tetapi dia juga merasa senang karna memiliki teman yang perhatian juga pengertian seperti Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak perlu menggunakan permintaannya lalu memaksa Hinata agar meminjamkannya Uang.

Sekarang Naruto sudah bisa mempercayai Hinata 99%. Belum lagi tadi Naruto menjelaskan semuanya kalau dia ingin meminjam uang Hinata.. Tetapi Hinata sudah menawarkannya bantuan duluam. Hinata memang gadis yang baik.

Dia tidak masalah kalau hanya memiliki Hinata seorang sebagai Temannya. Ibunya pernah bilang.

 **Tidak perlu mencari banyak teman. Cukup beberapa teman saja.**  
 **Carilah teman yang perhatian dan pengertian padamu.**  
 **Teman yang percaya dan mau membantumu di saat kau sedang dalam kesulitan.**  
 **Teman yang selalu ada di saat kau susah dan bukan hanya ada di saat kau senang saja.**

 **Walaupun susah mencari teman yang seperti itu. Ibu yakin..**  
 **Kau akan menemukannya suatu hari nanti.**

'Dan saat ini.. Aku sepertinya sudah menemukan teman seperti yang kau katakan..  
Kaa-San..' Pikir Naruto

Hinata langsung mengambil Tas sandangnya lalu menarik tangan Naruto sambil berjalan cepat menuju parkiran untuk mengambil Mobilnya.

"Ayo Cepat Naruto!" Ucap Hinata panik sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Murid-murid yang melihat hal itu memandang Naruto tidak suka karna sudah berpegangan tangan dengan Salah satu siswi tercantik dan terpopuler di KHS. Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Dan sumpah, Hinata sangat panik sekarang. Bagaimana Hinata tidak panik coba ? Calon Ibu Mertuanya sedang sakit! Dia tidak ingin Calon Ibu Mertuanya kenapa-kenapa.

Saat sampai di parkiran Hinata dan Naruto langsung masuk ke Mobil berwana Biru Indigo Kesayangan Hinata.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari dari saat mereka di depan pintu Klub relawan,lalu pergi berpegangan tangan dan masuk ke mobil tadi.

Seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan tidak suka dan perasaan yang sangat kesal.

"Cih!"

 **To Be** **Continue**

* * *

Oklah... Gimana Chapter 4 kali ini ? Gajekah ? Terlalu banyak masalah ? Terlalu Aneh ? Word sedikit ? Tidak Seru ? Dll ? :'v Aku gk dpat Ide..

Ok.. Inilah semua imajinasi, atau bayangan, atau kata-kata, atau yang sejenisnya yang kluar dari Kpalaku dan langsung ku ketikan di sni. :v  
Dan Author sangat berharap untuk Kritikan dan Saran Kalian. Kutunggu kritik dan sarannya. Atau bri kata" SEMANGAT untuk Author. Jgn cuman lanjut-lanjut aja :'v . klw soal lanjut ya pasti bkal ku lanjut.

Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyakan xv

Sampai Jumpa di Next Chapter.

Jaa Ne~

 **Review & Review**

 **Kazu-Sensei  
Out**  
 **#A** **uthor_Newbie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Klub Relawan**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mysteri, Drama, Comedy  
Rate : T  
Pair : NaruHina

 **© Naruto Dan Kawan"nya punya Kishimoto-Jiji**

Waring : Ooc, Gaje, Tulisan berantahkan, Dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**  
 **Hyuuga Hospital 11:00**

Khusina di tempatkan di ruangan no 15, Dia baru saja selesai di periksa oleh seorang Dokter wanita. Minato, Naruto, dan Hinata yang melihat Dokter keluar dari ruangan Khusina, langsung bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Istri/Ibu Saya Dok ?" Tanya Minato dan Naruto bersamaan.

Hinata sebenarnya juga ingin ikut-ikutan. Tapi masa dia bilang 'Bagaimana keadaan Calon Ibu Mertua Saya Dok ?'. Pacaran saja dia belum dengan Naruto, masa Dia mau ngomong kaya gitu ? Malu-maluin kalilah! Apa lagi di sini ada Calon Ayah mertuanya. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya coba ?

"Kalian berdua tenanglah" Ucap Dokter sambil terseyum lucu.

"Khusina-san akan segera sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya terkena penyakit tifus yang di sebabkan oleh bakteri Salmonella. Tapi walaupun begitu, jangan anggap sepele dengan penyakit tifus ini. Syukurlah Khusina-san cepat di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Jika tifus tidak di tangani segera, gejalanya dapat bertambah parah dalam beberapa minggu dan berisiko menyebabkan komplikasi yang fatal" Jelas Dokter tersebut yang memakai Name Tag bernama Shizune.

"Hahh.. Yokatta~ terimakasih Dokter" Ucap Naruto lega sambil mengelus dadanya sekali.

"Sama-sama.. Anak muda" Kata Shizune

"Jadi ? Apa saya boleh menemui Istri Saya Dok ?" Tanya Minato.

"Ah.. Tentu boleh.. Kenapa tidak boleh coba ? Silahkan, Kalian masuk saja ke dalam. Saya izin pamit dulu, ada urusan lain yang harus saya selesaikan" Kata Shizune kepada Minato dan Naruto

"Silahkan Dokter.. Sekali lagi terimakasih" Kata Naruto

"Tentu.. Ah Nona.. Saya permisi dulu Nona Hinata" Ucap Shizune sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Hinata.

"Silahkan Shizune-san." Balas Hinata sedikit mengangguk.

Shizune lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Minato, Naruto, dan Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Khusina di rawat.

Rumah sakit ini adalah milik keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata yang notabenenya sebagai calon pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, dikenal oleh semua orang yang bekerja untuk Hyuuga. Jadi jangan terkejut jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang membungkuk hormat lalu memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Nona Hinata.

Mendengar suara pintu di buka, Khusina langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut melihat siapa yang masuk barusan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sayang ?" Tanya Minato sambil membalas senyum istri tercintanya. Minato lalu duduk d samping Khusina dan langsung mengelus sayang puncak kepala Khusina.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sayang. Hanya sedikit lemas, penyakit ini tidak bisa mengalahkan semangatku" Khusina memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati elusan Minato yang ada di puncak kepalanya.

"Naruto.. Siapa nama temanmu itu ?" Tanya Khusina sambil membuka matanya lagi melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Hinata, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung menggerakan kepalanya seperti mengangguk ke arah ibunya, menyuruh Hinata untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Tapi setelah beberapa detik Hinata masih tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto. Dia mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tidak mengerti sama sekali. Naruto hanya bisa memukul pelan jidatnya lalu mengedut-ngedutkan alis kirinya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Hinata polos dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada kedua Orang tuaku baka!" Bisik Naruto kuat karena kesal.

"Kenapa Kau tidak memgatakannya dari tadi ? Mana Aku tau kalau kau hanya menggerak-gerakan kepala kuningmu itu Baka!" balas Hinata tidak mau kalah sambil sedikit manyun, karna tidak terima di bilang baka oleh Naruto.

'Oh ayolah Hinata! Kalau kau mendengar perkataan Ibuku tadi, Kau pasti tau apa yang harus kau lakukan tanpaku kode!' teriak Iner Naruto kesal. Dia lalu menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya. 'Hahhh.. Sabar.. Sabar..' pikirnya.

Minato dan Khusina tertawa kecil, saat melihat perdebatan kecil antara Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka jadi teringat dengan masa lalu mereka.

Hinata tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang lagi elus-elus dada. Dia angsung maju satu langkah kedepan, agar sedikit lbih dekat dengan calon Ayah dan Ibu Mertuanya.

Tatapan Hinata sekarang bertemu dengan mata kedua Orang Tua Naruto yang lagi tersenyum padanya.

"A-ano.. Na-nama Saya Hyuuga Hi-hinata.. Yo-yoroshiku Baa-san dan Jii-san" Kata Hinata gugup sambil membungkukan badannya 45°.

Minato yang mengetahui nama Hinata pun mengangguk pelan. Itu karena kebingungannya saat Dokter tadi membungkuk kepada Hinata sudah terjawab. 'Pantas saja, ternyata teman Naruto ini dari keluarga Hyuuga. Itu berarti rumah sakit ini adalah milik Ayahnya. Naruto hebat juga bisa mendapatkan teman seperti Hinata. Apa mungkin mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman lagi ? Dan status mereka sekarang sudah pacaran yah ?' pikir Minato.

Khusina melihat lucu Hinata yang sedang gugup tersebut "Ayolah Hinata-chan, jangan panggil Aku Baa-san. Itu terdengar seperti aku sudah tua saja Apa aku memang terlihat sudah tua ?"' Tanya Khusina sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ti-tidak.. Bukan begitu, Kaa-san Naruto masih terlihat muda dan sangat Cantik kok" Jawab Hinata cepat. Karna Khusina tidak ingin di panggil Baa-san, Hinata mengganti panggilannya untuk Khusina.

"Hihihi.. Kalau begitu pangil saja Aku Kaa-san Hinata-Chan, dan panggil Suamiku ini Tou-san"

"E-eh.." hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, dia masih memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Khusina barusan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kaa-sannya hanya bisa pasrah sambil memukul kembali jidatnya.

Perlu di ketahui, kalau Khusina sudah mengatakan sesuatu. Perkataannya tidak bisa di bantah sedikitpun, kecuali dengan alasan yang sangat-sangat jelas!

'Kyaaaaaaaaaa..!' teriak iner Hinata. Entah bagaimana Dia harus mengatasi rasa gugupnya saat ini. Rasa gugup ini sudah muncul saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Dan itu membuat otaknya langsung Blank, karna itu dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto tadi yang menggerak-gerakan kepala kuningnya.

Dan lagi, calon Ibu mertuanya menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaa-san. Apa inii..! Bahkan Dia dan Naruto saja belum pacaran..! tapi sepertinya Kaa-san barunya ini sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto..!

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaa...!' teriak iner Hinata senang tidak henti-hentinya. Wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Kau tidak keberatankan Sayang ?" Tanya Khusina kepada Minato.

"A-ahahaha.. Tentu saja Sayang" Jawab minato sambil tertawa canggung. Karna apa ? Karna Istrinya sudah berkata seenak jidatnya. Dan itu mustahil untuk membantah perkataan Istrinya. Bisa-bisa, setelah sampai di rumah Dia bakal di tumis oleh Khusina.

Dia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata, yang di paksa Istrinya untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"Ba-baiklah, ka-kalau itu mau Ka-kaa-san dan To-tou-san" Ucap Hinata gugup setangah mati dengan wajah merona merah dan sambil meremas-remas roknya.

'Kyaaaaaa..! Hinata-chan imutnya' Pikir Khusina gemas saat melihat Hinata. Kalau saja penyakit Tifus ini yang bikin badan terasa sangat lemas dan sulit di gerakan sudah sembuh. Dia pasti akan memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

Hinata pikir ini adalah hari sialnya karna tadi pagi dia melihat ruangan Grup Relawan di buat berserakan oleh seseorang. Tapi ternyata hari ini juga adalah hari keberuntungannya. Perasaannya sangat senang sekarang.

"Jadi ? Kalian pacarankan ? Sudah berapa lama ? Sudah sampai mana hubungan kalian ? Apa kalian sudah pernah berkencan ? Sudah pernah berpelukan ? Apa kalian sudah pernah berci-"

"Cukup-cukup Kaa-san!" Kata Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Khusina.

Dia tau apa yang akan di bilang selanjutnya oleh Ibunya itu. Dan itu akan terasa sangat memalukan untuk di dengarkan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh Kaa-san. Kami berdua belum pernah melakukan apa yang Kaa-san katakan tadi. Kami berdua-"

"Baru saja berpacaran"

"Iya kami berdua baru saja berpacaran" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar mengikuti kata-kata Hinata yang memotong perkataannya tadi.

"Hahh!" teriak Naruto kuat sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata yang ada di samping kanannya. Hinata hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya, sambil tersenyum manis dengan kedua mata tertutup, dan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaaa..! Sudah Kaa-san duga kalian berpacaran! Umnpphh!" teriak Khusina senang dan itu membuat Minato panik dan langsung menutup mulut Istrinya.

"Astaga Sayang..! Jangan bersemangat kali loh, Istirahat dulu biar sembuh. Dan lagi kita sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Jangan berisik Sayang. Nanti menggaanggu pasien yang lain" Kata Minato memperingati Khusina, dan di balas dengan jari-jari tangan kanan Khushina yang membentuk tanda V.

"Hahhhh... Dasar" Minato lalu menarik tangannya yang tadi membekap mulut Khusina.

Terlambat sudah, jika ibunya sudah mengatakan hal seperti tadi dengan ekspresi senangnya, sudah terlambat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang harus Naruto katakan pada Kaa-sannya ? Kalau Kaa-sannya tau Dia dan Hinata tidak berpacaran. Dan lagi dia tidak tega menurunkan Mood Kaa-sannya yang lagi bersemangat begitu.

'Ambil sisi positifnya Naruto.. Ambil sisi positifnya!' Pikir Naruto pasrah sambil melihat Ibunya yang sedang senang.

"Tou-san.. Aku mau menemui Dokter tadi dulu. Untuk membayar biaya pengobatan" Kata Naruto

"Apa uangmu ada Naruto ?" tanya Minato 'Oh.. Dia pasti meminjam uang Hinata. Hinatakan anak dari golongan Bangsawan' pikir Minato

"Tentu saja ada Tou-san. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku membawa Kaa-san berobat kerumah sakit. Kalau gitu Aku keluar dulu sebentar, ayo Hinata" Kata Naruto dan langsung berjalan keluar untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ayahnya, sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Permisi Kaa-san, Tou-san" Kata Hinata lalu tersenyum sambil mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto tidak ingin Tou-sannya tau tentang dia yang meminjam uang pada Hinata. Yah.. Walaupun Tou-sannya pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Dia tidak akan lupa, kalau kecerdasannya ini karena berasal dari sang Ayah.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata sudah keluar dari ruangan. Khusina langsung melihat kearah Minato.

"Sayangg.. Coba ceritakan padaku. Aku tau kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Kata Khusina meminta penjelasan.

Minato lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir berdasarkan kesimpulannya, Dan itu membuat perasaan Khusina campur aduk.

Anaknya meminjam uang pada Hinata yang berasal dari golongan bangsawan. Dan Hinata tadi bilang status Hinata adalah pacarnya Naruto.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mau pada Naruto yang notabenenya dari keluarga miskin ?

Apa lagi saat dia tau kalau Naruto orang yang gak bermodal karna meminjam uang padanya.

Apa Hinata tidak gengsi dengan Naruto ?  
Apa Hinata tidak malu ?  
Apa Hinata hanya memanfaatkan Naruto ?

Tapi.. Sebelum membicarakan tentang Hinata yang tidak-tidak, Khusina memikirkan lagi tentang Naruto. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengenalkan temannya kepada kedua Orang Tuanya. Dan Khusina tau, kalau Naruto..

 _Tidak mempunyai teman selama ini._

Naruto selama ini berbohong padanya agar dia tidak merasa sedih dan khawatir pada Naruto. Anaknya itu sungguh kuat, dia sangat menyayangi Naruto. Dan dia senang mempunyai anak yang sangat menyayanginya.

Hinata adalah teman pertama Naruto. Khusina menyimpulkan begitu karena Hinata adalah orang pertama yang dikenalkan Naruto kepada kedua Orang tuanya.

Dia percaya pada anaknya dalam memilih teman. Dan dia yakin anaknya tidak akan salah pilih. Jika Naruto percaya pada Hinata berarti.. Dia juga harus percaya pada Hinata, dia tidak boleh memikirkan yang buruk-buruk pada Hinata.

"Kaa-san mempercayakan Naruto padamu.. Hinata. Terimakasih karena sudah mau berteman dengan Naruto" Ucap Khusina pelan sambil mengucek-ngucuk kedua matanya. Melihat hal itu, Minato langsung memeluk Khusina. Lalu mengelus rambut Khusina dengan Sayang.

 **Di Koridor Rumah Sakit**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan bersama Hinata menuju ruang dokter. Tetapi Naruto sudah tidak menarik tangan Hinata lagi.

Dia melihat Hinata yang saat ini sedang melihat pasien-pasien lain yang sakit dan suster-suster yang sedang merawat pasien tersebut.

"Jadi..?" tanya Naruto mendeja kalimatnya.

"Umn..?" Tanya Hinata balik karna bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi ?"

"Hmnn.. Yang mana ?" Kata Hinata bingung sambil memegangi dagunya pura-pura berfikir.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata langsung mengedut-ngedutkan alis kirinya. Sekarang dia benar-benar kesal di buat gadis cebol yang satu ini.

"Apa perlu aku menggunakan permintaanku lagi untuk membuatmu jujur ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Mendengar perkataan Naruto Hinata langsung tersenyum senang.

"Dan tentu saja itu tidak perlu." Kata Naruto sedikit menyeringai kecil saat melihat koridor rumah sakit yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi.

Hinata yang merasakan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening merasa tidak enak. Dia ingin mempercepat langkahnya, tapi sayang.. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata, lalu memegang kedua bahunya, dan mendorong Hinata membuat punggung Hinata menempel di dinding.

"Ahkk!" pekik Hinata pelan.

Naruto memposisikan tangan kirinya di samping kepala sebelah kanan Hinata. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto dia masukan ke kantung celana kanannya. Dia lalu sedikit menunduk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata hingga jarak 20 cm.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu.. Jadi ?" Tanya Naruto lagi, namun kali ini dengan suara dan tatapan yang serius.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut untuk melihat Naruto, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat wajah Naruto bisa sedekat itu dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan otaknya mendada ngeblank lagi. Perasaannya tidak salah, merasakan akan ada sesuatu hal yang tidak enak bakal terjadi.

Tapi.. Apa-apaan dengan posisinya dengan Naruto ini.? Wajahnya terlalu dkat dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan ini.  
Hinata menjadi salah tingkah di buatnya, dia tidak tahan dengan wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dan tatapan serius Naruto.

Alhasil dia kembali menundukan kepalanya sambil melihat ke kiri dan kekanan. Jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Hinata lalu meremas roknya dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, jantungnya akan bisa sedikit lebih di kondisikan.

Melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto menarik tangan kanannya yang berada di dalam kantung celananya. Dia lalu memegang dagu Hinata, dan langsung mengangkat pelan dagu Hinata keatas. Membuat Hinata dengan terpaksa harus melihat wajah Naruto lagi.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Detak jantung Hinata semakin berdetak tidak normal. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Naruto dari jarak 20cm itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku..? Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap serius kedua mata bulan Hinata.

'Kami-sama.. Tolong Aku!' pikir Hinata.

Dia belum siap dengan kejadian mendadak seperti ini yang di hadiahi Kami-sama untuknya.. Dia tidak kuat menatap kedua mata biru sapphire Naruto yang indah itu dari jarak dekat ini.

Nafas Hinata menjadi memburu akibat detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Dadanya menjadi naik turun, Hinata semakin mempererat remasan di roknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku.." Kata Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, dia lalu memajukan wajahnya perlahan lagi. Secenti demi secenti mendekati wajah Hinata.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata langsung memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang terasa semakin dekat. Membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin gila saja.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, tidak terjadi hal apa-apa pada Hinata. Hinata lalu membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat posisi wajah Naruto di sebelah kepala kirinya. Dia bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang menerpa hangat telinga dan leher jenjangnya.

"Na-Na-Narutohh.."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku.."

"Apa kau bisa melihat toilet yang di belakangku ?" Tanya Naruto berbicara pelan seperti berbisik di telinga kiri Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludahnya saat melihat Toilet yang ada di belakang Naruto. Dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di keluarkan Naruto.

"Yahh Sayangg.. Aku akan memaksa pacar baruku ini menjawab semua pertanyaanku di dalam toilet itu.. Kau pasti tau kan apa yang akan Aku lakukan ?" Bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Hinata.

"Apa kau mau..? Fuuhhhh~" lanjut Naruto sambil meniup pelan telinga kiri Hinata.

"Ahh" Desah Hinata saat merasakan hembusan Naruto di telinga kirinya. Membuat Hinata merasakan sensasi geli.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, kepala Hinata langsung membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto di dalam toilet itu. Dan Sumpah itu membuat Hinata menjadi merinding.

Di detik berikutnya..

Otaknya yang ngeblank baru bisa berfikir jernih. Apa dia baru saja mendesah..

Ahh?

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa..!" Hinata langsung mendorong dada Naruto dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu langsung menyeringai puas.  
"Hei! jangan berisik!" Kata Naruto sedikit berteriak memperingati Hinata dari jauh.

"Itu pembalasan karna sudah membuatku berada di situasi yang sulit cebol" Kata Naruto tersenyum lucu, sambil lanjut berjalan keruang dokter menyusul Hinata.

"Apa Aku tidak kelewatan yah ?" Ucap Naruto bingung. Ah sudahlah..

Naruto memikirkan kembali kata-kata Hinata saat di dalam ruangan Kaa-sannya tadi. Tentang Hinata yang mengaku-mgaku sebagai pacar baru Naruto.

"Hahhh.. Aku tidak tau kau berkata seperti itu karena keisenganmu atau karena keinginanmu" Kata Naruto berbicara sendiri, sambil memasuki kedua tangannya ke kantung celana.

"Tapi... Jika itu adalah keinginanmu.."

"Ku harap kau menyingkirkan keinginan itu.. Hinata" ekspresi di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendu. Sinar di mata birunya menjadi redup. Dia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Membuat wajah Naruto di tutupi oleh bayang-bayang rambutnya.

"Itu karena orang miskin sepertiku..."

"Tidak pantas bersanding denganmu.."

 **Klub Relawan**

Setelah Naruto mengambil obat dan membayar biaya pengobatan Kaa-sannya. Tentu saja membayar obatnya menggunakan uang Hinata. Padahal Hinata sudah bilang sebelumnya tidak usah di bayar, karna Kushina akan di bawa berobat kerumah sakit milik Keluarganya. Tetapi Naruto membantah keras perkataan Hinata, Naruto hanya mau meminjam uang Hinata. kalau Hinata tidak mau membantunya, maka Naruto tidak akan mau meminta bantuan Hinata.

Terpaksa Hinata mengikuti kemauan Naruto, bagaimanapun dia ingin membantu calon Ibu Mertuanya agar cepat sembuh. Hinata memang meminjamkan uangnya kepada Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak pernah berharap Naruto akan mengembalikannya hutangnya. Dia ikhlas membantu Naruto.

Jam 13.00 Mereka langsung kembali kerumah Naruto menaiki mobil Hinata. Karena kejadian tadi, dari saat Naruto membayar uang pengobatan Kaa-sannya lalu sampai di rumah Naruto. Hinata selalu diam dan hanya bicara pada Naruto apa adanya saja. Jelas hal itu membuat kepala Khusina timbul sebuah pertanyaa. Sebnarnya ada apa dengan pasangan baru ini ?

Naruto lalu turun dari mobil Hinata dan langsung membuka pintu belakang membantu kedua Orang tuanya. Minato langsung turun sambil menggendong Khusina yang sedan sakit di belakang .

"Makasih Naruto" Ucap Minato saat sudah keluar dari dalam mobil.

Hinata yang melihat Minato dan Khusina dari dalam mobil menjadi iri. Sungguh pasangan yang sangat romantis, itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Dia lalu melirik kearah Naruto. Apa dia bisa seperti itu dengan Naruto ?

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata teringat kejadian di rumah sakit tadi. Wajah nya langsung terasa panas. Namun kali ini masih bisa di kontrol oleh Hinata.  
Hinata masih ingat jelas apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat itu. Yah.. Walaupun ada rasa kecewa saat kejadian tadi. Dia berfikir Naruto akan Menciumnya, Tapi Naruto ternyata hanya sedang menggodanya saja. Malah pakai mengajaknya ke toilet segala. Dia sekarang sedang kesal di campur malu.

Hinata lalu memegang telinga kirinya, setelah itu dia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi. Dia masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan sensasi geli saat Naruto meniup telinganya tadi.

Wajahnya semakin terasa panas. Hinata langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Agar bayang-bayang yang ada di kepalanya menghilang.

"Ayo mampir dulu di rumah Kaa-san Hinata-Chan" tawar Khusina kepada Hinata.

"Ah.. Tidak usah Ka-kaa-san. Hinata harus pulang sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus Hinata lakukan. Maaf yah Kaa-san" Tolak Hinata halus.

"Yahh.. Yasudahlah... Tapi lain kali mampir yah di rumah Kaa-san. Kaa-san tunggu, Hinata-chan jangan sampai lupa" Kata Khusina lalu tersenyum lembut ke Hinata.

"Hu,um.. Kaa-san" Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk dan membalas senyum Khusina.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini Hinata" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil melihati Hinata dari luar jendela mobilnya, dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Y-ya Sa-sama-sama Naruto" Kata Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"A-ano.. Hinata pamit dulu Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku pamit dulu.. Naruto"

"Hati-hati di jalan Hinata-Chan" Ucap Khusina sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Hinata-Chan" Kata Minato sambil mengangguk yang saat ini sedang menggendong Khusina.

Hinata hanya membalas Ucapan Khusina dan Minato dengan mengangguk. Hinata lalu langsung pergi dari situ, namun.. Tujuannya bukan kerumah. Tapi..

 **Konoha High School**

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus kembali ke KHS untuk mencaritahu siapa yang membuat Klubnya berantahkan begitu.

 **Ruang Taka**

Brakkk!

Hinata langsung membuka pintu Ruang Taka dengan kasar. Semua yang ada di sana langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata ? Bisa tidak kau membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit lembut ?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di singgah sananya dan di temani oleh Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau kesini ? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu ?" Tanya Neji dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Tetap diam di tempatmu Nii-san. Atau aku tidak akan mau membantumu untuk mendekati Ten-Ten" Ucap Hinata tegas. Mendengar ancaman sang adik, Neji langsung kembali duduk. Dan itu membuat Sasuke, Gara, Kiba, dan yang lainnya menahan tawa mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa basi. Jadi langsung saja ke intinya.." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya lalu melihat anggota Taka satu persatu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Melihat teman mereka Hinata yang sepertinya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya kembali diam dan memasang wajah serius.

"Apa kalian..? Yang membuat Klubku sampai berantahkan seperti itu ?"

"Hah! Kau Menuduh Ka-"

"Diam!" Teriak Hinata memotong perkataan Ino yang mencoba untuk berkomentar.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban kalian Ya atau Tidak.! Jika Iya berarti kalian ada musuhku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang mencoba untuk menjauhiku dengan Naruto"

"Namun jika kalian bilang tidak, lalu kalian ketahuan denganku kalau kalian berbohong. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian. Aku tidak takut dengan kalian semua" Kata Hinata sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata" Tahan Sasuke.

"Aku berani bersumpah. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Kita sudah membuat perjanjian bukan. Kau tau sendiri aku selalu memperlakukan semua murid dengan adil" Kata Sasuke mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Lalu siapa ? Apa kau Kiba ? 2 hari yang lalu, kau datang ke Klubku lalu kau malah di usir oleh Naruto. Aku tau itu pasti perbuatanmu, Kau pasti Kesal dengan Naruto ya Kan.. Mengaku Sajalah!" Tuduh Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Brakk!

Kiba langsung menggebrak mejanya. "Jangan asal menuduhku Hinata. Aku tidak akan melalukan Hal pengecut seperti itu.!" Teriak Kiba marah lalu langsung berdiri.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Hinata sedikit saja. Aku akan menghajarmu Kiba" Ancam Neji memperingati Kiba.

"Ck.." Mendengar ucapan Neji Kiba kembali duduk.

"Dan lagi Hinata, jangan menuduh kami tanpa bukti seperti itu ? Dan lagi Aku ini Kakakmu. aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sejahat itu padamu" Ucap Neji kepada Hinata.

"Lalu siapa yang telah mlakukan Itu Nii-san !?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengatur emosinya.

"Mungkin saja Akatsuki" Ucap Sakura yang saat ini memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang telah menghancurkan Klub Hinata.

"Akatsuki ?"

"Ya.. Kelompok mereka terdiri dari anak-anak kelas 3A. Ketua Akatsuki adalah Yahiko dan di wakili oleh dua orang sahabatnya Nagato dan Conan. Kelompok mereka terkenal dengan kebrandalannya. Kami anggota Taka bahkan sangat sulit untuk menangkap anggota Akatsuki untuk memberikan sanksi kepada mereka" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Jika kau mau kami akan membantumu, mencari tau siapa yang menghancurkan Klubmu" Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah.. Aku masih belum mempercayai Kalian. Tapi terimakasih atas informasinya" Stelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata langsung pergi dari Ruang Taka.

Dia ingin pergi menemui Kelompok Akatsuki itu, Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Dia berani menemui Kelompok Taka itu karena semua anggota Taka adalah temannya. Apa lagi di sana ada Kakaknya.

Beda dengan Akatsuki, dia tidak tau Kelompok Akatsuki ini bagaimana sifatnya. Sakura tadi bilang, kalau mereka terkenal dengan keberandalannya. Kalau itu benar, itu akan menjadi sangat berbahaya jika dia pergi kesana sendirian.

"Bagaimana ini ?" Pikir Hinata bingung.

 **3 Hari Kemudian**  
 **Kelas 2B 10:00**

Naruto yang saat ini duduk di barisan paling belakang pojok kanan. Sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sambil memperhatikan pelajaran yang di terangkan gurunya dengan malas.

Nama guru yang sedang mengajarnya saat ini adalah Ebisu. Percayalah pada Naruto, jika kelas kalian masuk seorang guru seperti Ebisu ini. Kalian pasti akan merasa bosan. Semua hal yang di jelaskan oleh guru yang satu ini, terasa sangat-sangat membosankan.

Naruto berada dikelas 2B, sedangkan Hinata di kelas 2A. Kelas yang paling terkenal, bukan hanya kepopuleran para siswanya. Tapi semua murid unggulan berada di kelas itu.

Bukannya Naruto juga murid unggulan ? Apalagi diakan juara 1 umum ? Lantas ? Kenapa Naruto tidak berada di kelas 2A ?

Naruto yang menolak pindah kelas. Tau karena apa ? Di kelas 2A semua murid-muridnya adalah golongan bangsawan. Apa jadinya dia kalau masuk ke kelas itu ? Dia hanya akan menjadi seonggok upil.

Oh Ayolah.. Bagaimana perasaan kalian di saat kalian berdiri di tengah-tengah, lalu di kelilingi oleh orang-orang kaya ?

Tapi apa bedanya dengan kelas 2B ? Tentu beda, di kelas 2B murid-muridnya memang kaya-kaya juga. Tapi masih di dalam golongan Orang kaya biasa. Dan bukan di dalam golongan Bangsawan.

Hanya berada di kelas 2B yang di kelilingi golongan orang-orang kaya biasa saja, sudah membuat Naruto stress. Apa lagi di kelilingi oleh orang-orang golongan bangsawan.

Bayangi, seberapa muaknya Naruto yang setiap hari melihat mereka memamerkan barang-barang baru mereka. Menghabiskan uang orang tua mereka seenak jidat mereka. Membeli Hp baru, jam baru, motor baru, mobil baru, semuanya serba baru.

Jujur Naruto sedikit iri dengan kekayaan mereka. Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi kaya coba ?

Tapi jika Naruto menjadi kaya mendadak, dia akan memilih untuk menyumbangkan uangnya ke Panti Asuhan. Atau ke orang-orang yang kurang mampu lainnya. Dari pada menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal-hak yang tidak perlu.

Kenapa ?

Karena dia tau, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang susah.

Beberapa menit lagi jam pelajaran berakhir . Dan Naruto sudah sangat menantikan-nantikan hal ini untuk tidur di Klub Relawan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Permisi.."

Semua yang ada di dalam kelas 2B langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Kecuali Naruto yang saat ini sedang menggambar Ken Kaneki di bukunya.

"Silahkan" Ujar Ebisu sambil melihati kagum seorang siswi yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

Bisik-bisik kagum mulai terdengar saat siswa dan siswi kelas 2B mulai menyadari siapa yang datang ke kelas mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu.. Apa Namikaze Naruto ada ?"

Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung melihat ke depan kelas. Rambut pink panjang sepunggung, hidung mancung, mata emerald, kulit putih, dan tinggi standart untuk wanita lainnya. Minesnya, hanya dadanya yang rata seperti papan cucian.

Ya, Naruto mengenal dia. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, salah satu siswi terpopuler selain Hinata. Juga salah satu Anggota Taka, lebih tepatnya..

Asisten pribadi Uchiha Sasuke.

'Kenapa wanita jidat lebar ini mencariku ? Seingatku, Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Apa lagi mau si Uchiha itu' pikir Naruto sambil melihati Sakura.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto singkat dengan muka datarnya.

"Ikut aku, Sasuke-kun mencarimu"

"hahaha... Pasti dia mau di kasih hukuman" tawa siswa sekelas Naruto.

"Mungkin dia mau di skors karna melakukan kesalahan"

"Senangnya hatiku melihat si miskin itu di hukum. hihihi~" bisik-bisik dan tawa siswi sekelas Naruto.

Bisik-bisik demi bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di telinga Naruto lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Mendadak kelas menjadi gaduh. Yah.. Naruto sudah terbiasa akan hal ini.

"Naruto.. Cepatlah ikut Sakura.." Ebisu menjeda kalimatnya.

Bukan hanya pelajaran yang di jelaskannya saja yang sangat membosankan. Satu hal lagi yang sangat Naruto tidak sukai dari guru yang satu ini.

Yaitu..

"Aku akan sangat sedih jika mereka memanggilmu karena ingin mengeluarkanmu Naruto"

Sifatnya yang membuat Naruto ingin muntah. Dia benar-benar sangat memuakan, menjijikan, dan sangat munafik. Bahkan lebih parah dari murid-murid yang lainnya.

Dia..

Dan kata-katanya..

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto.

"Cih.." decih Naruto tidak suka.

Persetan dengan mereka semua. Naruto langsung memasukan buku dan penanya ke dalam tas. Lalu langsung berjalan pergi keluar kelas melewati Sakura, tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Permisi" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu langsung pergi menyusul Naruto.

"Kyaaaa..! Dia sangat cantik"  
"Dia sangat sempurna.. Aku iri dengannya. Kyaa.!" Teriak para siswi saat Sakura sudah pergi

"Jadilah Istriku Sakura-Chann!"  
"Oh.. Bidadariku.!"  
Teriakan-teriakan para siswa pun juga mulai kedengaran.

 **Di Koridor Sekolah.**

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan heningnya. Sakura masih berjalan di belakang Naruto sambil memeluk bukunya.

Saat Naruto ingin berbelok ke ruangang Taka. Sakura langsung menghentikannya dengan cepat.

"Bukan kesitu!" Kata Sakura sedikit kuat.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Jadi ?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Naruto bahkan lebih-lebih datar dari Sasuke. Itulah yang saat ini ada dipikiran Sakura. "Kita ke Klub Relawan. Sasuke-kun, dan Hinata-chan sudah menunggumu di sana" jelas Sakura.

"Ck.." Ucap Naruto sambil lanjut berjalan menuju keruangan Klub Relawan di ujung koridor.

 **Klub Relawan**

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam Klub Relawan tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu.

Saat dia masuk hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatapnya sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Apa kabarmu Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah ke Naruto.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku Pantat Ayam" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kesofa dan langsung duduk di samping kanan Hinata.

"Cih.. Kau tidak bisa di ajak bercanda ya" Decih Sasuke tidak suka sambil tersenyum.

"Permisi~" Kata Sakura yang baru sampai di Klub Relawan dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

Hinata agak bergeser ke kiri karena Naruto yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Sudah 3 hari seperti ini terus. Dia tau Hinata menjaga jarak darinya karena kata-kata Naruto kemarin saat di rumah sakit.

Pasti Hinata mengira sekarang kalau Naruto adalah laki-laki mesum yang berbahaya ?

Ayolah Naruto.. Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Hinata menjaga jarak itu karena dia masih malu denganmu gara-gara kejadian waktu itu.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Naruto Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura jelaskan" Suruh Sasuke yang saat ini sedang meniup teh nya.

"Hahh.. Baiklah.. Tapi stelah ini aku ingin mendapatkan hadiah darimu" Kata Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Jelaskan saja dulu Sayangg.." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Blushh.. Mendengar panggilan Sayang yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat pipi Sakura menjadi merona merah.

"Ja-jadi gini.. Tujuan kami datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan kalian" Jelas Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Klub Relawan di buat karna bertujuan untuk membantu para siswa/siswi yang kesulitan bukan. Karena itu kami mempunyai permintaan-"

"Sebentar" Potong Naruto cepat

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Jelaskan saja itu pada Hinata" Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan ke pojok ruang untuk bermain komputer.

"Apa ? Bukannya Kau juga anggota Klub ini ? Seharusnya ini juga ada hubungannya denganmu ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku memang anggota Klub Relawan. Tapi.. Aku bebas ingin melakukan apapun di klub ini. Termasuk untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan Klub ini" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata tau maksud Naruto apa. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak akan protes dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya itu Hinata !? Diakan anggota Klubmu ? Dan Kau ketuanya kan !?" Tanya Sakura tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto.

"Lanjutkan saja Sakura, Tidak usah perdulikan Naruto. Dan lagi ini keinginanku sendiri" Ucap Hinata menginstrupsi Sakura.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang saat ini bermain komputer.

"Saat aku masuk ke Ruangan Taka tadi pagi. Aku melihat kaca jendela kami pecah. Dan Aku menemukan batu ini di sana" Kata Sasuke sambil meletakan batu sebesar bola kasti di atas meja.

"Bagaimana mungkin ? Siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu ?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Orang bodoh mana yang berani bermain-main dengan Taka ?

Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dari jauh memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. Siapa tau cerita Sasuke ada hubunngannya dengan kerusakan Klub Relawan.

"Entahlah Hinata. Tapi yang anehnya. Dua hari yg lalu Ruang Kepsek kaca jendelanya pecah. Dan kemarin, Ruang Tata usaha dan Ruang Perpustakaan kaca Jendelannya pun ikut pecah ". Jawab Sakura

"Jika pelakunya tidak tertangkap bisa-bisa dia menjadi merajalela. Kepsek kita Tsunade-sama sudah memberikan perintah kepada kami untuk mencari tau siapa yang telah melakukan hal itu. Lalu memberikan sanksi yang sebesar-besarnya" Jelas Sakura lagi.

Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan omongan Sakura. Orang bodoh manayang berani main-main dengan Kepala Sekolah mereka. Tsunade Senju.

Dan lagi itu tugas mereka a.k.a Taka yang notabenennya adalah Anggota Osis.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuan Klub Relawan untuk mencari siapa Pelakunya ?" Tanya Hinata dan di jawab dengan Anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda.. Aku tidak mau, itukan tugas kalian ? Aku saja bahkan belum tau siapa pelaku yang menghancurkan ruang Klubku. Dan lagi apa yang bisa kita cari kalau petunjuknya hanya batu ini ?" Kata Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Karena itu kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Sudah dua hari kami mencari pelakunya. Tapi kami belum menemukan petunjuk apapun selain batu ini. Kami sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan. Tolong bantu kami!" Kata Sakura sedikit kuat

Tapi Hinata tetap diam dan tidak berkata apapun.

"Apa kau tidak berfikir kalau orang yang mengghanncurkan Klubmu, dan pelaku pemecahan kaca jendela ini adalah orang yang sama Hinata ? Bukannya ada kemungkinan kalau pelakunya sama ?" Tanya Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan saat melihat jendela baru Klub Relawan.

Hinata memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, Dan dia memang ada benarnya. Di saat ruang Klub Hinata berantahkan, jendela kacanya juga pecah. Ah.. Kenapa dia bisa lupa.

"Naruto ?" Panggil Hinata sambil melihat kearah Naruto juga di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Bagaimana pun juga mereka bertiga penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiran si Kuning itu.

Namun Naruto saat ini sedang memakai Headset kesayangnnya yang terhubung dengan HPnya. Naruto juga masih fokus browsingan di Komputer Hinata.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak pedulian dengan semua itu dan tidak dengar dengan panggilan Hinata karena mendengarkan lagu. Membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Hahhh.. Baiklah. Aku akan membantu kalian sendirian"

Dan sumpah..  
Kalau Headset yang di pakai Naruto hanyalah sebuah tipuan. Agar mereka berfikir kalau Naruto tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka, karena Naruto lagi mendengarkan lagu.

Tapi ketahuilah.. kalau saat ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan lagu apapun dari HPnya.

Dan bermain komputer itu..

Juga hanya sebagian Akting dari seorang Namikaze Naruto..

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Hahhh.. 5000+ Kata slesai juga. Word terbanyak yang pernah ku buat.

Gimana Chapter kali ini ? Gomen kalau hancur.

Jangan lupa komentar kritik dan sarannya ya..!

Kasih Author Semangatt..! Untuk Silent Readers, review hruf A aja pun gak masalah. jgn malas-malas yah.. xv

Gomen klw bnyak kata" yang typo, slah ktik, yang menyinggung perasaan para pembaca, atau yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Sampai ketemu di Next Chapter..

Jaa Ne~

 **Review & Review**

Next Chap Bkal Lama Updatenya. Di Karenakan Kesibukan Author Di Duta.

 **Kazu-Sensei**  
 **Out**  
 **#Author_Newbie**


End file.
